


The Hot and Cold Waters of the Ocean

by Drago_Gatta, Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cecaelias, Corals, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Frostish, Frostish au, Jellyfish, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Mythology - Freeform, Seashells, True Love, cecaelia au, mermaid au, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_Gatta/pseuds/Drago_Gatta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Many years ago, new people were made into this world.Merfolk, called Burnish, were as hot as fire and stayed in the warm waters of the Sea.And Octofolk, they call the Frostish, are as cold as ice itself and preferred the colder waters of the Sea.One Burnish was just swimming around, wanting to be alone, when he spotted an unconscious Frostish with an injured arm. He decided to help him but he had to hide him for these two people of the Sea are supposed to be forever divided.But what will happen when the Burnish and the Frostish fall in love?I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue: Forever Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back and I'm making another story along with Frozen Blood Hotel.
> 
> Okay so a long time ago, while I was finishing up Burning Ice, Shiori42_art and I discussed about what I should do for another story. And they said they wanted more mermaids in the fandom and since we both like mermaids and I like cecaelias, I thought I could put them together in this story.
> 
> Oh, and guess what? For those of you that like my oc, Anwyll and don't want him to have a tragic fate, this is a story for you. You'll understand here soon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and tell me your feedback. Have a great day or night everyone.

Dark blue sky with beautiful stars, a nice house by the ocean and splashing water inviting a ravenette man, in his early thirties, to come and dive in.

The man sat on the small dock by his house, dangling his legs left, right, up and down. Almost like making his legs seem like octopus tentacles.

He heard footsteps approach where he was and he knew exactly who they were. With a smile, his rose gold eyes looked over to his godson and goddaughters.

"Hey, uncle Anwyll." An eight-year-old boy with blue eyes and medium-length blond hair with pink tips greeted.

"We finished our dinner." A seven-year-old girl with eyes that went from blue to red and blue hair with red streaks added.

"Whatcha doing out here?" A nine-year-old girl with half spiky blue hair and half straight light light green hair asked. Her one teal and one magenta, bicolored eyes looking at how he's moving his legs.

Anwyll looked down at his, still moving, legs. "I'm just thinking back, sweethearts."

"About what?" The boy asked, watching his legs move.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Anwyll got up from the dock and made sure his bun was still in place, leaving his one strand of hip-length, grey hair out.

"Please tell us." All three children looked up at him with pleading eyes and each of their hands clasped together. "Pleeeeaaasse?"

Anwyll looked back to the ocean, thinking if he should really tell them or not. He didn't feel like it was his place to tell them but because these three were his little angels that have been so good for their two-week stay. How can he say no?

With a small smile and a defeated sigh, Anwyll shrugged. "Okay but after ice cream, brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed."

All three kids cheered and jumped in excitement.

"Now than," Anwyll clapped his hands together, "which flavor?"

"Neapolitan." The girl with half blue and lime green hair answered.

"Cherry Garcia." The boy answered.

"Red Velvet." The other little girl answered.

The three kids exchanged confused looks, realizing that they said different answers. "Huh!?"

Anwyll chuckled. "Let's do all three, plus my favorite, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. How does that sound?"

"YEAH!" All the kids cheered, making the man give a few more giggles.

* * *

After their ice cream, Anwyll washed the dishes for a few seconds before putting them in the rack and heading towards the girls' shared room.

He was a few feet away before he stopped in front of the bathroom, where the little boy just got done brushing his teeth.

The boy used his hand to smell his own breath before looking up at his godfather.

Anwyll walked over to him. "Let me smell."

The boy let the ravenette smell his breath, earning a nod from the older male.

"Good job little Anwyll." Anwyll told the boy, ruffling his hair.

Little Anwyll gave a few giggles. "Thanks uncle."

"Shall we join the little ladies?" Anwyll pointed outside the bathroom, earning a nod from his godson.

Once the two arrived, they saw that the blue and red haired girl was already in her bed, waiting to be tucked in by her favorite uncle. But the other bed was still completely empty.

With a raised eyebrow Anwyll asked the little girl. "Elaine, where's Trinity?"

"She wanted to get some water." Elaine answered, cuddling with her favorite stuffed, black horse.

"Oh, I see." Anwyll went over to tuck her in, nice and tight.

And that was the same time the other little girl came in with a tray with four glasses of water. "I'm back and I brought some water for everyone."

Little Anwyll, gratefully took one of the glasses. "Nice, thanks Trinity."

Anwyll turned to her with a small smile before walking over and taking two glasses of water. "Well aren't you a lady, thinking about all of us. Thank you, Trinity."

"Thank you, Trinity." Elaine said to the older girl before taking the water from her uncle and sipping a little water.

"You're all truly welcome." Trinity took her own water and set the tray down on the long nightstand. She took a sip of her water and climbed into bed so, her uncle could tuck her in.

Anwyll set his water down on the tray before tucking her in and little Anwyll sat at the end of Trinity's bed, with his water in his hands.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Anwyll asked, earning three nodding heads. The ravenette smiled then got a chair out and cleared his throat before moving his legs like he did on the dock. "You see what I'm doing here kids?"

"You're moving your legs in a weird way?" Little Anwyll asked, not getting where he was going.

Anwyll gave a few giggles. "Yes, but there's more to it than just weird."

Anwyll then used his hands to swirl some snow into the room, making the three kids look at it with amazement and wonder. The snow fussed together, making two people. One with a fish tail and the other with octopus tentacles. "Many years ago, there were two types of people that were created in this world."

The person with the fish tail, swam to the kids and flapped his fins. "Merfolk, called the Burnish were just as hot as fire itself and they preferred the warmer waters of the Sea, where they can be as warm as can be."

The Burnish swam back to the ravenette and the person with octopus tentacles swam to the kids. This one moved his tentacles, almost like how their godfather was moving his legs. "And the Octofolk or Cecaelias, called the Frostish, were just as cold as ice itself. And they preferred the colder waters of the Sea, where they won't be near the heat that can both hurt and disgust them."

All the kids lightly gasped.

The Frostish swam back to Anwyll but then the two Sea creatures looked at each other with hate before turning their backs with their arms crossed. "Because of their differences, these two types of people were torn apart."

Then Anwyll made another Frostish and Burnish that looked much bigger than the ones he made first. The two shook their hands but still had hate in their eyes. "And it was decided that the Frostish and the Burnish would have their separate ways, separate lives and separate waters." The Burnish and Frostish swam away from each other. "Both worlds will forever be divided."

"But couldn't they have been friends?" Elaine asked with a sad look.

"It wasn't that simple back then, sweetheart." Anwyll answered. "You see the leaders were too blinded by their differences to care about the feelings of the other. They didn't even bother to try before the deal had been made."

"How long have they been divided?" Trinity asked this time, eager to know more of the story.

"For hundreds of years." Anwyll answered. "They were divided for hundreds of years and stayed in their separate waters until one fateful day, one Burnish and one Frostish met and they fell in love."

"Really!?" The kids gasped.

Anwyll nodded and made the four characters he made disappear before making another Burnish that swam through the Sea.

"It all started when that one Burnish wanted to have some time alone to himself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look I know it's almost the end of May and this should've been done for Mer-May, but honestly I don't care. To me, it's never too late for Merfolk and Cecaelias and it's started in May so, I hope it's enough for you guys.
> 
> I love you all and I hope you guys enjoy this story. Have a great night or day everyone. And don't forget to stay safe, happy and healthy out there.


	2. Chapter One: One Burnish with a Frostish

Sometimes, you just need some time alone and take a break from work, from people, and from life itself when it can be a bitch to you.

It's not that he was being selfish, or trying to be. He just likes to have some of his alone time once and a while and relax.

It's been a tough week for him.

Work was still a pain in the ass, as per usual and his one and only friend needs him for a bunch of things. And people always giving him crap about how he dressed.

So, what if he liked to dress with seashells and lady's fashion? He enjoyed doing it even if people confused him for a girl sometimes, he still kept doing it.

That was actually the main thing that was pissing him off but this isn't the first time this happened. In fact, it happened a bunch in his life time, ever since he was a child but this week was the bitchiest week of his life.

He just wanted to lead a shark to where they all were and make those that hurt him either swim away or get their tails bitten off. But because he's a good Burnish and the strong Burnish, he wants to be. He just stayed strong, swam away and went to go find a place where he can be alone.

After a few minutes of swimming, he swam by a coral reef that was really beautiful. With all of its beautiful colors and friendly fish swimming around it, it looked like a decent enough place to be.

He found a comfortable looking rock to sit on and sat down. He moved his tail a little, looking at the colors. His tail was teal shaded with pink at the bottom and he moved it up and down before getting bored.

He stopped and looked up to see the light that wants to at least give a little good to him. With a nice day and no storms.

He was content with his alone time and he was beginning to relax for the first time in a week. But then he saw some of the fish go to the same place behind the reef.

"Huh?" Curious, he got of the rock and swam to the other side of the reef as well where he saw someone that shouldn't be there.

"OH, MY PROMARE!" He swam backwards and looked back at the man on the ocean floor.

It was a Frostish.

An unconscious Frostish with blue hair in a Mohawk and white tentacles with light blue suckers. He had a brown bag on his left arm that looked to have been stung by jellyfish.

This guy was supposed to be with the other Frostish in the colder waters. What's he even doing here in the warm waters? He can't be here. Is this guy crazy or what?

Great and if things weren't already bad enough for him. This really is the most terrible week of his life.

"Great, this is just great." The Burnish pinched his nose in annoyance.

He can't just leave him here to die. That would just make him heartless but if he took him where he lived then people are probably going to think he let an enemy enter their territory. But even if he did leave him, someone is just going to find him and either hurt him or kill him.

He sighed in defeat. He can't leave him here.

He swam to the Frostish and looked inside the bag to see that are Oysters, Corals and even different kinds of Seashells inside. Okay, this was probably why he was here.

He flipped the Frostish over and looked down at his young face with a blush. He's handsome but the Burnish won't admit it out loud. Plus, he didn't have time to deal with looks at the moment.

He took the Octoman's arm and looked at the injuries that are definitely done by jellyfish. Good thing he has medical supplies at home but he can't take him home so, there has to be some other place he could put him until he heals.

He tried to lift him up but the Frostish was too heavy for him to carry on his own. He looked around in a panic, hoping no one was around. Thankfully, no one was but that doesn't mean they were safe. Anybody could come out here so he needed to hurry quick.

That was when he spotted a ship that looked to have been there for a while. It wasn't perfect but it was the only place there was.

"Okay." The young merman sighed and dragged the Frostish to the ship. He was extremely heavy for his small body but he managed to bring him to the ship and place him on a bed but spent a lot of his strength while doing so.

He looked back at the sleeping Frostish before looking around again for any other Burnish. When he found none, he looked back at the Frostish.

"I'll be right back." He promised and swam back home to get the medical supplies.

* * *

Just a few minutes after the young Burnish left, the Frostish woke up from his slumber and tried to get up. But then he shouted when he felt pain on his left arm.

He held on to his injured arm and looked at it to see that those jellyfish left scars on his arm.

He gave a groan. This was not his day. First, he was late for work. Second, his friend was stressing out and be tried to calm him down by telling him he can get him some materials. And now he got stung by jellyfish and he's in pain.

"Great, just great." The Frostish groaned again. "What's next?"

No one was around to answer that but then the Frostish looked around and saw that he was in a sunken ship.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. How did he even get in here? Did another Frostish find him and decided to help him out or...?

He gasped in a panic and looked for his bag. He found it by one of his left tentacles and looked inside to see that the Oysters, Coral and Seashells were still inside.

He sighed in relief. Thank the Promares, he wasn't robbed. Then this dangerous trip to the warm waters would have been for nothing.

At least there was some good happening on this terrible day.

He tried to swim up only to groan in pain and lay back down, holding his arm and rubbing it. "Ow." 

He stayed there for a little while before he heard swimming near the ship. He sat up hoping it's the other Frostish coming to help him.

But then a Burnish with short lime green hair, magenta eyes and a teal tail shaded with pink at the bottom, came in with a box in his hands.

His eyes went wide. The Burnish was beautiful but he's also an enemy. After shaking his head, he lifted up his tentacles in defense. "Burnish!"

* * *

The Burnish looked up at the Frostish to see his teal eyes for the first time and his own magenta eyes went just as wide as the other's.

"You're awake!" The Burnish pointed out even though it was obvious.

"And I'm out of..." The Frostish tried to swim up but then he shouted in pain and held his arm in a protective hold. "Ow."

The Burnish slowly swam over but the Frostish lifted up his tentacles again in a defense mood.

"Don't come closer or else I'll attack you." He threatened, still holding his arm.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The Burnish told him. "You got stung by jellyfish, correct? So, you need help."

"How do I know you're not just going to hurt me more?" The Frostish asked him, leaning towards the rotting wall as a way to get away from him.

"Because I never hurt people, no matter who they are and I could have just let you lay there on the ocean floor. But no, I brought you here because you need help so allow me to help you." The Burnish explained and gave a more angry and impatient tone.

The Frostish looked down, thinking about it for a moment before setting his tentacles down and holding his injured arm out. "Alright, I'm sorry."

The Burnish gave a softer face before he set the box down and got to work on the Octoman's arm. The man gave a few hisses of pain but within a few minutes, his arm was wrapped up and started to heal.

The Frostish looked down at the work and gave a small smile. "Thanks for helping me out there."

"It's no problem." The Burnish told him.

"I'm Galo Thymos, by the way." The Frostish, Galo introduced himself and held out his right hand. "You?"

The Burnish accepted the handshake. "I'm Lio. Lio Fotia."


	3. Chapter Two: Questions with Answers

"So, tell me, what are you doing here in the the warm waters?" Lio asked and swam to a rotting but still stable chair.

Galo took his bag and let it sway from side to side. "A friend of mine needs some more materials for his fashion making. His name's Anwyll and he was really stressing out because he needed to make a few necklaces. So, I thought that I could at least make HIS day and travel to the warm waters to get them. But then, out of nowhere, jellyfish showed up and I got stung by them and now here I am."

Galo groaned and set his bag by his tentacles before laying back down. "And if things weren't bad enough for me today. I was late for work, I didn't want to see Anwyll stressed out, and now I'm injured."

"Well you're not the only one with a bad day." Lio threw out. "I've been having a bad week."

Galo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's a thing?"

"Yes." Lio sternly answered. "Work is always a pain in the ass for me but it was worse than usual, my only friend wanted me to help her with a bunch of stuff. And I like to dress like a female and everyone gives me even more crap about it."

Lio swam off the chair and crossed his arms. "So, you're not the only one going through a tough time here, pal."

Galo sighed and looked at the beautiful black, girly top on Lio before looking down. "Sorry, again. That top looks good on you."

Lio sat on the chair again and looked away from Galo, to not show the blush that started to form on his cheeks. "It's fine and thank you. We all have bad times in our lives, don't we?"

"Yeah." Galo nodded. His teal eyes looked around the sunken ship for a minute before looking back to Lio. "You know, your ship looks really nice."

"I don't live here." Lio threw out. "I just brought you here so no one will find you. If anyone saw you, they would probably think I brought an enemy to the warm waters."

Galo looked away from him again. "Oh." Then he looked around a little. "So, why did you decide to help me, if you see me as an enemy as well?"

Lio thought about that for a moment. Before looking back to him. "Because I'm anything but heartless and I don't ever hurt people."

Galo gave him a small smile. "Well, Burnish or not, I still appreciate it a lot. Thanks."

Lio gave a slight smile in return. This was probably making their day way better than either of them thought.

They stayed in silence and for some reason, it's a good silence but that doesn't mean Lio liked it that much. So, he decided to pass the time faster and start the conversation again. "So, Galo. What do you do for a living?"

Galo then pointed a proud thumb to his chest. "I'm one of the rescuers of my home city's rescue team. One of the best too."

"Yeah sure." Lio said sarcastically while rolling his eyes at this man's ridiculousness. "And I'm the King of the Burnish."

"OH MY GOD, REALLY!?" Galo's eyes went wide full of disbelief and shock.

"No, you idiot. I'm a boss at a delivery team." Lio told him with a small glare.

Galo's face dropped and he looked at the Burnish with a frown.

Great, now he just feels bad for calling him an idiot but he's acting like one so, it's really his fault.

Lio then wanted to slap himself. What the hell is he thinking? He's in that bad mood of his again and he shouldn't be mad at this guy when he didn't do anything to him. He gave a sigh of regret and looked at him with apology. "I'm sorry, Galo. I guess I'm still just in a bad mood."

"We all get that way, but you're right about the idiot part." Galo turned away with a face that looked kinda sad.

Lio looked at him, still regretful but also confused and that gave Galo the sign to continue.

"A lot of people think I'm an idiot but not Anwyll, he thinks I just get excited a lot and I listen more to my heart than my brain." Galo explained then his lips formed a small smile. "Which is why I'm happy he's my friend. At least there's someone who still cares about me in this cruel world we live in."

He looked down with the saddness returning to his face. "He's my only friend and I don't know what I would do without him."

Lio looked down in shame. "He sounds like a really nice friend."

"The best." Galo gently corrected, still looking down but raised his head back up to look at Lio in the eyes. "What about you, any friends?"

"Like you, just one." Lio answered. "Her name's Thyma and she's really sweet, kind and thoughtful. And she's like the only one in the warm waters that doesn't judge about the way I like to dress. That's one of the reasons why I like her."

Galo gave a small smile. "She sounds like a good friend."

"Well you would have to meet her." Lio shrugged.

"To bad I can't, because..." He pointed to one of his tentacles. "You know."

Lio nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

"It's a shame, I bet Anwyll would like you because he likes to dress like a girl too." Galo pointed out.

Lio's eyes widened a little. "Really!?"

Galo nodded.

"Huh." Lio didn't think there were any other males that liked to dress like a girl. But hearing that just now, made him a little happier but it's too bad that this Anwyll was a Frostish. "I bet I would've liked him."

Galo shrugged and looked up to see that it was getting dark. Lio looked up as well and saw that it was definitely getting dark.

Galo laid back on the bed and gave a yawn.

"Get some sleep." Lio swam off the chair and grabbed his box of medical supplies. "It's my day off tomorrow so, I'll come back in the morning to check on your arm."

"Okay, sounds good." Galo took a blanket out of his bag and covered himself up with it. "Good night, Lio."

"Good night." Lio swam a few feet away before looking back to Galo who just feel asleep and was snoring now.

Now that he thinks about it, Galo and him are not that different. They're both different in their own waters and they only have one friend each. Galo didn't seem to judge him for how he dressed and he said his friend liked to dress like a girl too.

But still, he still feels bad for calling Galo an idiot. He'll bring him something to eat tomorrow and maybe something sweet too as a way to apologize.

Lio nodded. Yeah, that's what he'll do and he'll bring something for himself too. With that promise in mind, he swam back home to get everything ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Three: Healing and Leaving

Galo woke up to the rays of the sun that were sneaking through the cracks of the ship. It made him groan in announce and cover his eyes up with his hand.

"Damn." He yawned and covered himself with the blanket more.

He closed his eyes again, to see if he can fall asleep again but after a few tries, he gave up and started some stretching.

Once he was done, he laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling to see some of the rays of the sun again.

Then he heard someone swimming over.

Is it Lio or someone else? He doesn't know which is why he brought his tentacles up and got into a fighting position.

The swimming got closer and closer until they finally appeared and to his relief, it was Lio.

He sighed in relief and brought his tentacles before looking back to the Burnish who was carrying a bag on his back.

"Morning Galo." Lio greeted once he was closer to him.

"Morning Lio." He greeted back with a small smile. "Did you have a good night?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah and you?"

"Yeah, I did. And as you can see, no one found me." Galo added with a slight smile.

Lio gave a slight smile back but then it dropped and he looked to the side in thought for a moment before looking back to the Frostish.

"Hey Galo, I'm really sorry for calling you an idiot the way I did." Lio set the bag down and opened it up to grab a small sac. "So, as an apology, I brought many kinds of food to choose from."

"Aww, you didn't have too." Galo told him, taking the sac. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." Lio gave a bigger smile.

Galo opened the sac and his eyes went wide when he took out a nice shrimp, nicely cooked and seasoned really well. "Prawns!?"

Lio gave a small blush of embarrassment. "Yeah, I like them but I don't know if you..."

Before he could finish, Galo started to devour them at quite an impressive pace. In a blink of an eye, he finished the whole sac and that made Lio's eyes go wide with shock and disbelief.

"I love Prawns, thank you." Galo told him with a huge smile then he burped. "Excuse me."

Lio gave a smile and started to eat with him. They both ate in silence but it was a good silence before Galo broke it.

"So, how long will it be before my arm is completely healed?" He asked setting a bag of clam shells down.

Lio jumped a little, remembering that he said he was going to check on his arm. "Oh right."

He took out the medical box and swam over to Galo. Galo held out his arm and Lio looked it over a little before looking up at the Frostish with a small smile.

"It seems to have healed enough. So, you can swim back home without any pain." Lio told him.

Galo looked down at his arm with a small smile. "That's good."

Lio swam back to let Galo get off the bed so he can swim up. Galo didn't seem to be in any pain this time, which was good.

Galo swam back to the bed to get his bag but then he looked at him with a bigger smile. "Thanks again for helping me Lio."

Lio blushed a little. "It's no problem at all Galo." 

Galo looked at Lio for a few seconds before remembering that Anwyll still needed his materials.

"Oh shit, Anwyll!" He quickly swam out of the ship and out into the warm waters once again but not before looking to see if there were any other Burnish around.

Lio swam after him. "Wait, Galo!"

Galo stopped and turned around to look at said merman. "Yeah?"

"Stay safe out there, okay?" Lio reminded him. "And don't let anyone see you."

Galo gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll try and you stay safe too."

"Thanks, and goodbye." Lio waved and earned a wave back from the Octoman.

"Goodbye."

After that, Galo swam away. Never to be seen again.

Lio stayed right there for a little while, thinking about the things that just happened.

All his life, ever since he was a child, he heard of the legend between the Frostish and Burnish. And the Burnish always told him that Frostish were just as cold-hearted as their ways of living.

But Galo didn't seem to be cold-hearted at all. He was more of a nice guy.

Lio shook his head.

No.

He wasn't going to think about Galo anymore. It was just a one-time thing and it's never going to happen again. And he's NEVER EVER going to tell anyone about this. He just hopes that Galo won't tell anyone either.

So with another deep breath, he turned around and swam back to his home.

* * *

It was a long swim, but Galo was able to make it back home. To the sparkling icy city of Icyan.

Other Frostish were swimming, coming and going but his destination was an ice cave that had many tops and jewelry.

Then out of nowhere, another Frostish zoomed to him and tightly embraced him.

"GALO!"

The air was knocked out of him and he lost his balance, making him and the other Frostish fall to the floor.

"OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU." The Frostish shouted with so much worry once he swam off Galo.

This Frostish had hip-length black hair with rose gold eyes filled with worry. His tentacles were violet with pink suckers and he wore a sparkling, white top with a pink pearl necklace.

Galo got off the ground and showed the Frostish his injured arm. "Sorry, Anwyll. I was getting your materials when jellyfish showed up and stung my arm."

Anwyll gasped with shook. "Oh my god, Galo."

"It's fine though, everything turned out okay." Galo gave him his bag. "And I got the materials you wanted."

"I'm not worried about that anymore, I'm worried about you." Anwyll took the bag and set it on his work table before looking up at the taller Frostish. "What happened and was there someone out there to help you?"

Here we go, Anwyll is getting stressed out again. Which makes him wonder if he should mention Lio or not but because he doesn't want to lie to his only friend, he might as well.

Galo looked left and right to see of anyone was around and he saw no one. He gently took Anwyll by the arm and the two swam to another room, just to be safe.

"Galo...?" Anwyll started but Galo started to speak.

"Okay if I tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone." Galo told him with a serious face.

"Galo, you know your secrets are safe with me." Anwyll reminded and reassured him.

Galo took a deep breath. "Okay. After I got stung by the jellyfish, I passed out but someone was there to help me."

"Who was it?" Anwyll asked, trying to get more.

Galo bit his lip and looked to the side for a moment before looking back to the ravenette.

"A Burnish named Lio Fotia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Galo told someone. Also I know Prawns come from fresh water but they were a request for a friend so let's just say the prawn recipe is made with shrimp and they call it prawns.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think in the comments. Ao, and don't forget to check out my new genderbend Galolio story called 'Poetry From the Heart.'
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.


	5. Chapter Four: Telling Thyma

Lio swam back to his volcanic home of Lavalin, where other Burnish were swimming in different directions and minding their own business.

Lio was minding his own business as well, pretending that he never met Galo. Although he can't get the Frostish out of his head, no matter how much he tried.

He just seemed really nice. They would have been friends too if they were the same species. But fate had other plans for them so, he guesses it just wasn't meant to be.

He swam back to his home which was a nice cave that was decorated with a lot of beautiful shells.

Inside, he spotted his female friend and roommate who had tan skin, green eyes and brown hair with a blue bandana. Her tail was a beautiful yellow with black fins and she was sitting on a rock, looking over some scrolls.

"Hey, Thyma." Lio greeted.

Thyma looked up and saw her friend swim by her and setting his bag down with a sigh.

"Oh, hey Lio." She greeted back. "Where have you been?"

"Out and about." Lio gave a simple answer.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the bag to see some empty clam shells inside. "Did you go on a picnic with someone?"

Lio blushed and shook his head. "No."

"You don't have to lie." She reassured. "I saw you prepare all of that food and mention someone's name. Galo, was it?"

Lio's eyes went wide. He did prepare it this morning and he thought she was still asleep. And he did say Galo's name once.

 _'This should be enough for Galo.'_ He remembered saying aloud when he was putting it in the bag.

Shit.

"So... Who's Galo?" She asked with an innocent smile but her eyes showed that she definitely wanted to know about him.

"No one, just forget about it Thyma." Lio told her and went back to the bag but was blocked by Thyma.

"Not until you tell me who Galo is." She scowled at him.

He can't tell her or else she was going to freak out but he can't say that he's just some other Burnish. That would just be lying and he never lies, especially not to his best friend. He doesn't want to lie to her but at the same time, he can't tell her.

But that look. That look told him that he wasn't going to get out of it until he told her everything.

So, with a defeated sigh and looking both ways for other Burnish around, he used his hand to whisper better. "Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or tell anyone else. Got it?"

Thyma raised a confused eyebrow for a moment but then thought about that for a moment before nodding her head. "I promise."

"Okay." Lio sighed again. "Yesterday, I was swimming around, just trying to be alone. When I spotted Galo, unconscious and needed help. So, I took him to the ship by the Coral reef and hid him there until this morning."

"Oh." Thyma nodded but then gave a smile. "Is he okay now?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah and he went back home afterwards."

"Where does he live?" She asked, wanting to know more about Galo.

Lio nervously bit his lip and inhaled some air. "Icyan."

Thyma laughed at that. "Icyan? That's impossible, he would have to be a Fros...," she looked at Lio's face to see that he was being serious and scared of her reaction, "tish...."

Then her eyes went wide, getting the picture now. She covered her mouth in shock and stared at Lio for a good long second before she took her hand away. "Galo is a Frostish!?"

"Shh." He covered her mouth and looked around to see if anyone heard but found no one around. He took his hand away and gave her a nod. "Yeah, he's a Frostish."

"What was he doing in the warm waters!?" She asked, trying not to freak out like she promised but it was getting there.

"He was helping a friend by getting some Oysters, Coral and shells for him. He wasn't trying to do anything bad." He explained. "But then some jellyfish showed up and he got hurt and I couldn't just leave him there because you know I'm heartless."

Thyma opened her mouth to say something but closed it and thought about that. She knew that was true, since she knew Lio since they were younger and she knows he's not heartless.

She gave a sigh of defeat. "That's true, you're not heartless." But then her expression became a worried one. "Did he ask any strange questions?"

"Well..." Lio shrugged and crossed his arms. "He asked why I was helping him if I saw him as an enemy too and I told him that I wasn't heartless and I'm willing to help him. He also asked about friends and I told him about you and he told me about his friend. Other than that, nothing else important."

"Oh," she then thought about that last part, "do you think he might come back?"

"Yeah, probably since Pearls, Corals and shells are mostly around the warm waters." Lio answered, unfolding his arms.

"No, I mean do you think he'll come back to see you again?" She asked with a small smile. "You've done something nice for him, the least he could do is do something for you in return."

"Thyma, it's too dangerous for him to come back. Plus, I'm sure he's not coming back because he already got his friend's things." Lio tried to reason but then he saw that daring look in her eyes.

"Well, only one way to find out." She moved away from him and quickly swam out of the cave.

"THYMA!" Lio shouted and swam after her. "WAIT!"


	6. Chapter Five: A Thank You Gift

Anwyll dropped his mouth in both shock and disbelief. "Really!? You've met an actual Burnish!?"

Galo nodded but gave a pleading expression. "Yes, but promise me you won't tell anyone about that. I'm sure it's just a one-time thing and we're never going to see each other again."

"I promise I won't tell anyone but how do you know you won't see him again?" Anwyll asked, a smile forming on his lips.

Galo didn't know but he wants to think of it as a one-time thing and just forget it ever happened. "Anwyll, just forget about it."

"NO!" He then squished his cheek with Galo's and got excited. "What's their name? Were they super-duper nice? What's their favorite color? What's their favorite food? What do they look like and what do they like to wear? I really want to know."

Galo pushed him off and scowled at his friend. "ANWYll!"

Anwyll stopped asking questions and jumped at the tone of his friend's voice.

Galo sighed in regret for pushing and making the ravenette scared. Ever since they were younger, Anwyll always wondered what Burnish and even Humans were like and he's always wanted to meet them someday. And here he is, not telling him about one of the species he's fascinated with. He's a terrible friend.

"I'm sorry, Anwyll. I'll answer any question you want. It's just that... I just don't want anyone to know about it and I want to forget about what happened." He gave another sigh. "I'm sorry."

Anwyll gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay, Galo. I understand."

The two sat down on rocks and Galo gave the ravenette his full attention.

"Okay ask away. Hit me with questions." Galo gave him the words and Anwyll jumped with excitement.

"Okay, what's their name?" Anwyll asked first.

"His name's Lio Fotia and he likes to wear lady's things, just like you." Galo answered with a smile. "So, you two have something in common."

"Really!?" Anwyll's eyes went wide in disbelief, shock and happiness. "I thought I was the only one but now, I know there's someone like me out there. And he's a Burnish which makes it even better."

Galo gave a few giggles at the ravenette's enthusiasm. "Next question?"

"Was Lio super-duper nice?"

"Well, at first he was in a bad mood because he had a bad week but he turned out to be really nice in the end." Galo crossed his arms with a shrug.

"What's his favorite food?" Anwyll leaned closer, getting more interested.

"From what he told me; he likes Prawns." Galo smiled and pointed a finger at himself. "Like me."

"What's his favorite color?"

"He didn't say or even mention that." Galo shrugged. "Sorry."

Anwyll gave him a smile. "No worries. What does he look like?"

Galo thought about Lio and moved his arm like a Burnish tail. "He has a teal tail shaded with pink at the bottom. He also has short, light lime green hair and magenta eyes."

"Wow." Anwyll gave a fascinated smile. "He sounds beautiful."

"Well, you would have to meet him." Galo told him.

"Let's do it right now and... Oh!" Anwyll swam out of the room and looked through the Pearl necklaces to find one that had teal and pink Pearls. "And we'll give him a Thank You gift for helping you recover."

"Wait, Anwyll!" Galo swam to him and gently grabbed his arm. "I'm sure Lio's gone home by now and we're never going to see each other again."

"But what if he went back to the...?" Anwyll then realized Galo didn't mention where he and Lio Fotia stayed at. "Where did you guys stay at?"

"At a sunken ship by the Coral reef but that's not..." Before he could finish, Anwyll quickly swam away from him.

"Well then, let's go. I really want to meet him and I want to thank him for helping you. I'll also say that this gift is from you as well because the least you can do is do something nice for him in return." Anwyll swam out of the cave, faster than a blink of an eye.

"ANWYLL! WAIT!" Galo called out, swimming after him.


	7. Chapter Six: Two Burnish and Two Frostish

"THYMA!"

Lio swam as fast as his fin could take him to catch put to her. Thyma has always been a fast swimmer which made it a little hard for Lio to keep up with her. But he wasn't giving up now because this it's too dangerous to go back.

"We're almost there, Lio." Thyma cheerfully said with a big smile.

"Thyma, he's probably not there." Lio tried to reason.

"We won't know that until we get there." She said and swam a little faster.

Lio swam harder. "THYMA!"

This was definitely too dangerous. Even if Galo was back there, he could get caught or worse, get hurt again.

* * *

"ANWYLL!"

Anwyll swam faster than ever. "We're almost there, Galo and I'm so excited to meet them."

"What about the necklaces you were stressing out about yesterday!?" Galo asked, trying to change his mind.

Anwyll's eyes became wide. "Galo... About that, I accidentally got the order wrong and she only wanted a few. So, you really didn't have to go to the warm waters yesterday."

Galo's eyes became wide as well but then he became angry. "ANWYLL!"

"I'm sorry." Anwyll turned around and swam backwards. "I promise I'll make it up to you but right now, we have to give your gift to Lio."

"You mean your gift to, Lio." Galo corrected.

"Same difference." Anwyll turned and swam the right way again.

"ANWYLL!"

* * *

"And we're here!" Thyma told him and swam to the ship.

"Thyma, please come back." Lio begged.

"Not until I know if Galo is here and wants to give you something in return." She told him. "Fair is fair, you know."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Thyma stopped swimming in shock which gave Lio enough time to swim next to her and look at her shocked face.

"Lio, did you say that?" Thyma asked, a little freaked out.

"Say what?" Lio raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I said that."

The two Burnish looked inside the ship to see a Frostish with hip-length black hair and rose gold, wearing a sparkling, white top with a pink pearl necklace. His tentacles were violet with pink suckers. In his hands was a necklace made with pink and teal pearls.

The Frostish gave them a huge smile and looked over to Lio with gasp. He swam over and looked at Lio with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, are you Lio Fotia!?" The Frostish asked with the huge smile still on his face.

"Yeah..." Lio felt a little uncomfortable and a little scared but then again...

Is this Anwyll!? Galo's friend!?

The Frostish then quickly swam behind him and put the pearl necklace around his neck. Once that was done, the Frostish swam back in front of them and gently grabbed Lio's hand to shake it at a really fast pace.

And he started to go crazy with a smile on his face.

"Hello! It's an absolutely, positively a pleasure to meet you! My name is Anwyll and I'm sure Galo has mentioned me and sorry for the short notice but I just had to come and see you." He took one of his hands off Lio's hand and pointed at the necklace. "Also, I want to thank you for helping him and in return for helping Galo, he and I want to give you that necklace because it goes with your tail, beautifully. I hope you like it and..."

Anwyll turned to Thyma and then gave a gasp. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were bringing a friend but..."

He took off his pink pearl necklace and swam behind her to put it around her neck. Then he swam in front of them again and shook Thyma's hand just like he did with his. "It's a super-duper pleasure to meet Lio's friend and please accept my pearl necklace as a gift because it goes with your beauty and I'm sorry it's not a whole lot but I want to do something nice for both of you. And don't worry, I can always make another necklace for myself but hey, if you two want me to make you anything else, just say the word and I'll do it. I always wanted to meet Burnish and it's a pleasure to meet you two."

Anwyll then let go of her hand and swam back a little. "Do you like them?"

Lio and Thyma were speechless and Lio was shocked to see Galo's friend right here. This guy was really excited to meet him, wasn't he?

"Anwyll."

Lio and Thyma looked up to see Galo groan and put a hand on his head like he had a headache. Which in this case, he probably was from Anwyll's enthusiasm.

Anwyll turned around and turned to his friend with an innocent face. "What? I was only giving him your gift and my thanks. As well as his friend a gift because it's amazing that she's here too."

Galo groaned then gave a sigh before swimming closer to them. "I'm sorry Lio, this was Anwyll's idea and I tried to talk him out of it."

Lio gave a sigh as well and pointed to Thyma. "It's alright, you're not alone. Thyma was the one who made me come here too."

"Because I thought Galo was going to do something for you in return and it turns out he did." Thyma said in her defense.

"It's actually Anwyll's Thank You Gift and he says it's from me." Galo corrected.

"Same difference!" Anwyll gently smacked his hand on Galo's shoulder with a small glare.

"Let's just say that the necklace is from both of you." Lio gave the final word. "And I love it, thank you Anwyll, Galo."

"Uh..." Galo's cheeks started to give away a tiny bit of frost. He didn't know what to say or what to do for the matter. It was kinda making him feel embarrassed but also a little happy.

"You're truly welcome, Lio." Anwyll gave him a big smile then he looked at Galo.

Galo cleared his throat and made the frost go away before finding his voice again. "You're w-welcome, Lio."

"Hey Anwyll, thank you as well but you don't have to give me your necklace." Thyma told him and took the jewelry off. "I don't want to take something that belongs to you."

Anwyll pushed it back to her in reassurance. "Hey, it's alright. Like I said, I can make another. Plus, I was planning on selling that anyway because I really love to make jewelry."

Thyma wasn't sure about that but it is a gift and it would be rude to refuse it. So, with a small defeated sigh, she took it back and put it around her neck.

"Well, I do love my necklace as well. Thank you." She gave a small smile.

Anwyll gave a smile back. "You're truly welcome."

Galo looked up at the sky and saw that night was coming closer by the minute. "Hey guys, it's getting dark."

Anwyll looked up too and gave a sad expression. "Oh, come on."

"It's alright, Anwyll." Galo patted his back. "You at least got to see them today."

Anwyll turned to the two Burnish with a small smile. "It was very wonderful to meet you two." 

Lio gave a small smile in return. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank again for the necklace."

"Well, thank you again for helping Galo." Anwyll gave a bigger smile.

"We'll see each other again." Thyma promised with a nod.

"And if we come back, will you be here?" Anwyll asked them with hope. Galo having that same hope in his eyes.

Lio wanted to say that it wasn't safe for them to come back but he's starting to like these two. So, it probably wouldn't hurt to have their own secret friendship from the other Burnish and Frostish.

With a nod and a smile, Lio gave the answer. "We'll be here as soon as can."

Thyma gave a yawn and so did Galo.

"Let's get back so we can rest." Galo suggested and he pulled Anwyll with him but then turned back to give a wave. "Good night you two."

"Night you two." Lio waved back as well as Thyma.

"Good night." Anwyll waved as well and the two Burnish and two Frostish went their separate ways back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter and dang, Anwyll can get excited easily. Can't he?
> 
> I hope you all liked it and have a great day.


	8. Chapter Seven: Thinking of the Other

Lio laid in bed, thinking about both Anwyll and Galo while staring at his new pearl necklace.

All his life, the Burnish have told him that the Frostish could never be trusted and that they were never to be friends with them. Although, he remembers his mother saying that there might come a when Frostish and Burnish might meet and change everything.

He doesn't believe the four of them will change anything. If anyone found out about what they did, they would have their tails, tentacles and heads.

So, it's best if they're friendship is kept a secret. It's for the best and if stays like that, then no one will get hurt.

Lio doesn't know why but for some strange reason, he already trusts Galo and Anwyll. Maybe it's because of how sweet they were back at the ship or it could possibly be something else for that matter.

Whatever it is, he has a feeling that it's something good.

He wonders if Galo's thinking about him too or if he trusts him and Thyma. With that last thought in mind, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Galo laid in bed, staring at his icy ceiling and thinking about Lio and Thyma.

All his life, every Frostish he knew told him that the Burnish were scum and that they should always stay away from them and their home.

But after meeting Lio, Galo didn't think he was scum at all. In fact, he was really sweet and helpful. If Lio didn't help him back there, he probably would have been found by other Burnish and he would have been dropped in the deep end, big time. Luckily for him, Lio didn't throw him in the deep end and he was there to help him.

And Thyma, on the other hand, she didn't seem like the type that would tell anyone about their secret friendship. And she didn't seem like she would throw anyone in the deep end either. Which is a good thing in his opinion.

Although he can't help but wonder why he seems to trust the two already. It doesn't really make sense to him but he has a feeling he can trust the two Burnish with his and Anwyll's lives.

He knows Anwyll really likes them a lot, which is both a good but also a scary thing.

If any of the other Frostish found out or if any of the other Burnish found out, then all of them will be dead in probably no time. Which is why they all need to keep this a secret. Galo and Anwyll have always been good secret keepers so, this might not be so bad.

He wonders if Lio is thinking about him and Anwyll too and with that last thought in mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Lio didn't get out of bed right away. Instead, he stayed in bed and thought about Galo and Anwyll again.

But then his thoughts were short lived when Thyma swam into his room.

"Morning Lio, are you okay?" She asked, swimming a little closer.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lio turned towards her. "Why?"

"You usually get up before me." She answered. "I thought maybe you were sick or something."

"Oh, well I'm not sick." Lio swam out of bed and stretched a little. "I was just thinking."

"About...?"

He looked away to hide the small blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. "You know who."

Thyma looked left and right as a way to see if anyone was around but found no one. She then looked at Lio with a nod. "Galo and Anwyll."

"Yeah." He looked at her with a nod. "And I don't know why but I have a feeling we can trust them even though we just met them and we still have yet to get to know them better." He turned away and started to look for something to wear.

Thyma nodded and looked to the side in thought but then got a teasing idea. "Are you possibly in love with Galo?"

Lio glared at her with a bigger blush. "No, I just met him and I barely even know him."

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" She asked, teasing him a little more.

He quickly turned around to find a sparkling, red top. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I fell in love with him. I mean, sure I thought his muscles look good but I'm not in love with him. Plus, you know what they say, 'Frostish and Burnish never mix."

Thyma decided to stop the teasing and looked at Lio's necklace before turning back to him. "Do you want to see him again?"

Lio put the top on and looked at her like she was crazy. "Thyma, we have to go to work. Let's get going."

Lio swam out of his room and Thyma stayed there for a little bit with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. She has a feeling that Lio might like Galo in more ways than one but she won't try to force it put of him.

So, she shrugged and followed Lio to their delivery team. They did have work today and it's best not to be late.

Although she can't help but wonder.

Is Anwyll teasing Galo about all this too?


	9. Chapter Eight: Going Back to the Ship

"Anwyll, for the last time, I'm not in love with Lio."

The ravenette laughed a little and turned back on another sparkling top. "Sure, try saying that without blushing."

Galo glared daggers at him before covering his frosted face in frustration. "I'm not in love with him."

"Okay, okay." Anwyll shrugged and did the final touches on the sparkling, plum top. "I'll stop."

Galo gave a quite sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Are you going back to the ship to see him?" Anwyll, asked turning in his seat.

Galo grabbed his bag and started to swim away. "I gotta go, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, see you tonight." Anwyll promised but once Galo was gone, the ravenette smirked. "Or tomorrow."

* * *

Galo swam as quickly as his tentacles could take him to Cold Rescue. It wasn't that far, which made his life a little easier and easier to get away from that roommate of his whenever he wants to mess with him like that.

He finally made it and went inside the ice cave to see another Frostish with green hair and eyes, as well as dark blue tentacles with red suckers.

"Morning Remi." Galo greeted the other Frostish.

"Morning." Remi greeted back. "You good, Galo?"

Galo swam past him but then turned back around with a confused eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"You're an hour early today." He pointed to outside to show some of the morning light still coming this way. "Is everything alright? If it's about the other day, we already told you it's fine because you're normally never late."

Galo shook his head. "It's not that, I just needed to get away from my roommate."

"Anwyll?"

Galo nodded.

"What's going on? You two get into a fight or something?" Remi sat down on a rock to eat some of his tuna for breakfast.

Galo shook his head. "No, we didn't get into a fight."

"Then what is it?" Remi took another bite of his tuna.

Galo can't mention Lio or Thyma, so he needs a good excuse. But really this was Galo's life and he's the number one idiot around here and his life isn't that interesting outside of Cold Rescue. But Remi was probably just asking to pass the time before the other two get here. So with a shrug, Galo gave his answer. "Nothing important, just some stupid stuff like always."

Remind ate a little more of his tuna. "Alright."

Galo swam away from him to get to another room but was close enough to hear Remi say. "Why did I even ask?"

Okay. So far, so good. Now he just needs to keep Lio and Thyma a secret and everything should be okay.

Although, he can't help but wonder.

What is Lio doing and is he doing okay?

* * *

"Thank you so much."

Lio handed the clothing to the nice female Burnish who gladly took them. "It was nothing ma'am, just doing our job."

"And you and your team do a damn good job at it." She complemented before giving her signature.

"Thank you and have a great day." Lio told her before swimming away.

"Thank you and you as well." He heard her say.

Lio swam back to the delivery headquarters to see some more Burnish swimming around, making sure that everything is going according to plan.

But then Lio looked out the window and wondered what Galo could be doing right now. He's obviously at work or something but is he doing okay?

Should he go back to the ship?

What if Galo's there, waiting for him?

Wait a minute!? What is he thinking? Galo's not there, he can't be because they just saw each other yesterday. But then again, Galo did have frost on his cheeks yesterday.

Was that the way a Frostish blushes? Okay, that was probably just from kindness. Yeah, that sounds right.

But what if he was there, waiting for him? Does he want to see him again?

* * *

Galo swam for what felt like a while before he came back to the warm waters.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought to himself.

He always knew he was an idiot because a lot of people have told him he is. But today, he knows that this is probably the most stupid thing he has ever done in his life.

He knows that they just saw each other yesterday but he can't help but want to see Lio. He's not in love or anything, he's definitely **NOT** in love. Him, Lio, Thyma and Anwyll are just friends and that's it.

Galo swam back to the sunken ship to see if there was anyone around. So, far he didn't and it kinda made him feel disappointed but that's okay because it's too early to be coming back. So, maybe tomorrow.

He turned around and was about to head back to the cold waters.

"Galo?"

Galo turned back around and saw none other then Lio Fotia looking back at him with shock and disbelief.

Galo gave him the same look. "Lio, I didn't know you were coming."

"I could say the same for you." Lio admitted.

"Couldn't help yourself either, huh?" Galo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, frost forming on his cheeks again.

"Yeah." Lio turned away a little to hid the blush forming on his cheeks while putting his hands behind his back.

Galo didn't want to make this awkward or anything, so he decided to break the small silence. "So... Since we're both here, how about you tell me a little more about yourself."

Lio turned back to him with his blush finally gone. "Sure, sounds good to me."


	10. Chapter Nine: Knowing Each Other Better

"How about you go first? I insist." Galo gave a small smile before sitting on the rotting bed he knows well.

Lio sat on the same rotting chair. "Alright. Where do I begin?"

"Your childhood?" Galo suggested with a shrug.

Lio nodded with an 'okay' face. "Okay. Well, my father died before I was born and when I was a child, I lost my mother to an unknown disease."

Galo softly gasped and looked at Lio with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

Lio gave a reassuring smile but it still looked sad to Galo. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." He took a small breath continuing. "Ever since then, I was on my own for a little while until I met Thyma and her parents. I lived with them ever since then and her and I became friends after we got to know each other better."

Lio then gave a sadder expression. "But years later, her parents passed and her and I started working at the delivery team." He gave a shrug and a small smile. "We worked ourselves up over the years and now, we're doing okay."

Galo nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" Lio asked. "It's your turn."

"Oh, right." Galo jumped in his seat a little. Then he put a finger on his chin in thought for a moment before looking at Lio. "My life is actually pretty similar to yours. Only, when I was a kid, my parents knew Anwyll's parents and we became friends that way. But then after a while, both of my parents died of an accident and I lived with Anwyll and his parents."

Galo gave his own sad expression. "But then Anwyll's parents died and I started working at Cold Rescue and Anwyll's been working as a fashion maker." He then gave a small smile of his own. "Our lives have been going okay ever since then and we're both doing good."

"Huh." Lio couldn't help but say. "I guess we're not that different."

Galo shrugged. "I guess not."

Who knew another person could have a similar childhood like he had? You learn something new every day and this was something Lio liked but now he wants to know more about Galo. "What else do you like? I know you like Prawns, we both have only one friend each and they happen to be our roommates, and we have similar childhoods."

"Yeah." Galo gave a few chuckles before answering. "I love my job, I like helping people, and I also like to explore once in a while."

Lio gave a small smile. "That's good. Well, I like helping people as well and I like going shopping, learning new things, and trying new things."

"Oh yeah?" Galo asked, getting more interested and earned a nod from Lio before giving his own small smile.

The two looked into each other's eyes, teal meeting magenta. Feeling trust for the other as well as their friendship that they created.

* * *

Anwyll swam back to his and Galo's home after a few errands of delivering some clothing to nice ladies.

He's exhausted but he's also happy that he can make nice things for other people. That was one of the reasons why he loved his job. But now that the day is over, he can go home and relax for a while.

Although, he needed to go to the market first because it's his turn to make dinner and he can't wait to go home so he make a nice dinner for him and Galo.

"Galo, I'm home." He called out when he set the food on the table but didn't receive any answer. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and swam around to see if he was around.

He's not in the living room, the restroom or his room but he didn't need to worry.

He already knows where he might be.

He crossed his arms and shook his head with a knowing smirk. Then he looked outside the window to the open sea.

"You're in love, Galo Thymos."

* * *

Thyma swam back to the cave after the rest of her hours were over. She was really exhausted but it was worth it because she got to see a lot of smiling faces today. And that's all she needed to have day great.

"Lio, I'm back." She called out once she entered the cave but didn't receive an answer. She looked around to see if he was anywhere in their shared home but didn't find him anywhere.

There was no need to panic because she already knew where he's at.

She smirked, knowing that she was right all along.

"You're in love, Lio Fotia."


	11. Chapter Ten: Differences

"So, tell me, how do you actually swim?" Galo asked looking at Lio's tail. "I bet it's a lot easier than tentacles."

"What!?" Lio raised an eyebrow. "No way. We have to flap our fins to swim when I heard that you guys can just push yourselves with your tentacles."

Galo shook his head with a small smile. "Yeah, but even that can get tiring after you do it a whole bunch."

"So can flapping your fin and moving your tail." Lio added and the two shared a short laugh.

Galo looked at Lio once he calmed down and looked down at his tail once again. "Hey, um..."

"Yeah?" Lio pushed a little to let him continue.

Galo looked uncertain for a moment. Like what he was going to say next will make things weird. "I know this sounds weird, but.... can I touch your tail?"

Frost covered Galo's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Well, that answered Lio's question about how Frostish blush.

Lio had to smile at Galo's uncertainty but also cuteness. He's embraced but Lio knows how to fix this and make him feel better.

He pointed to Galo's tentacles with the smile still on his face. "Only if I can touch your tentacles."

Galo's frozen blush went all over his face, making it look like a mask of sorts. Lio can't blame him because he started to blush too and he can't believe he just said that. But he doesn't regret it.

"Uh..." Galo cleared his throat and the frost on his face went away. "Sure, to make things fair. Right?"

Lio nodded and lifted his tail a little so Galo can feel.

Galo still looked uncertain but took a deep breath before letting his hands touch Lio's tail.

Lio clenched his fingers to the chair. Galo's hands feel icy cold but they also feel nice in a strange way.

"Sorry." Galo looked at him with apology but earned a reassuring smile from Lio.

"It's okay, you can continue."

Galo moved his hands to his scales, one on his teal and the other on pink. Galo looked amazed and fascinated by his tail and he can't help but smile at Galo's fascination.

But he also can't help the blush that was starting to form on his face again.

He expected it to be a bit awkward but it somehow, isn't. It feels more like a natural thing but they've never done this before. Which makes it both confusing but also good.

Galo went down a little lower to his fins and he touched one of them.

Lio took his tail back in a second, feeling that tickling sensation he always felt there. He looked up at Galo, trying to hold his smile. "Not there."

Galo took his hands back and tried to hold his smile to but failed. "Sensitive spot."

"It's very ticklish." Lio nodded and pointed at Galo's tentacles. "My turn."

"Okay." Galo swam back to the bed and lifted up on of his tentacles for Lio to see.

"Sorry, if my hands are really warm." Lio warned with apology.

"It's alright." Galo reassured with a shrug.

Lio finally put his hands on Galo's tentacles, earning a little jolt from Galo. But said Frostish gave him a reassuring look when he looked up at him.

Galo's tentacle felt really cold in his hands but that was to be expected, since Frostish are cold beings.

But still, his tentacles seem to be way different then his scale covered tail and sensitive fins. His light blue suckers are definitely sticky and his tentacles felt more like skin, it's actually really incredible.

He never thought he would meet a Frostish but here he is now. Spending time with Galo Thymos, a Frostish who he helped just a short time ago and now he's liking his company.

"Wow." Lio took his hands away and looked up at Galo. "Your tentacles are cold but also really interesting."

"So is your warm tail." Galo pointed at his tail. "You only have to deal with one, single, tail while we Frostish have to deal with eight tentacles."

Lio looked down at his tail before looking at Galo. "We're all unique in more ways than one."

Galo shrugged but also agreed. "I guess we are."

The two looked into each other's eyes once again, feeling their trust and friendship for the other. And there was something else but they don't know what.

That was until Galo looked outside to see an ocean of black. "Oh shit, it's night!?"

"Night!?" Lio looked out too and saw that night has definitely fallen on the sea.

"I have to get back." Lio tried to swim out but was stopped by Galo grabbing his arm.

"It's too dangerous to go out at night, we should stay until morning." Galo warned him with seriousness on his face.

Lio turned to Galo. "But..."

"You don't know what could be out there. Not to mention that we don't have weapons and neither of us can see in the dark." Galo interrupted him.

Lio wanted to protest because if anyone saw him and Galo out here, everything could go to hell. But now that he looks back to the dark sea, he's thinking that Galo is right. He doesn't know what could possibly be out at night, something dangerous for all he knows.

He went back to the chair and relaxed. Maybe staying the night won't hurt and people don't usually come to places like this anyway. Plus, Thyma must have figured out where he could possibly be right now.

So it's probably fine.

Galo loosened his grip on Lio's arm and got off the bed to take a blanket out of his bag. "You can take the bed."

"What?" Lio looked at him, wondering if he heard right.

"The bed's more comfortable than that chair so you should take the bed." Galo looked towards him with the blanket in hand. "I insist."

Lio looked over to the rotting bed. It looked like it can hold two people but Galo insists that he, alone, should take it. Then again, that would just make him selfish and he's not selfish. And this rotting chair he's sitting on could break and Galo would just end up sleeping on the uncomfortable floor that could possibly break too.

He doesn't want to see Galo hurt. So, he gently took his hand and made him sit on the bed.

"Lio...?" Galo started with a confused eyebrow.

"The bed can fit both of us, I'm sure. We'll share." Lio interrupted him this time. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable so we'll share the bed, just for tonight."

Galo looked like he was going to protest but said nothing and just scooted over so Lio could come in. "Alright."

Lio got in the bed too and laid down while Galo covered them both up with the blanket.

With a yawn, Galo turned over to the wall. "Good night, Lio."

"Good night, Galo." Lio yawned back and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Why Me?

The morning light gave a beautiful, shimmering glow to the sea. It was even bright and strong enough to go through the cracks of the broken ship and shin on Lio's closed eyes.

He groaned in his sleep, hating the light for waking him up this early. But he knows he has to get up to go to work.

Although, he can't help but like this cool feeling he's holding onto. He moaned to the nice and comforting feeling he's liking and he cuddled closer to it...

Wait!

Lio's eyes went wide and he looked up amd down to see that he has his arms wrapped around Galo's waist.

He blushed bright red and looked up at Galo to see that he's still sleeping but he also had his arms wrapped around him.

Lio tried to get out of the hold but he couldn't because of Galo's strong arms. For once, he lost his strength and he couldn't move. It still felt nice though and he doesn't know why. They both have to go to work soon so, this needs to end now.

"Galo." Lio shook him but Galo didn't wake up.

"Galo!" Lio shook a little harder and yelled a little but Galo was still sleeping.

"GALO THYMOS!"

"I'm up!" Galo jolted awake and looked around in a panic. But then he looked at the position him and Lio were in and frost covered his entire face.

The two quickly, let go of each other and looked away in embarrassment.

"That never happened." Lio decided and looked to go with a serious face.

"What never happened?" Galo turned to him but turned his eyes away. "I don't remember anything."

"Me neither." Lio agreed and swam out of bed.

He found Galo's bag and he handed it to the Frostish who gladly took it before folding the blanket.

"Well... It was nice to see you again." Lio awkwardly said with his back turned.

"Yeah, it was." Galo awkwardly responded and put the blanket back in his bag. He was about to swim out but before that, he turned and gave a small but also awkward smile to Lio. "See ya later then?"

Lio gave the same smile and nodded. "See ya later."

Once Galo was far enough away, his face became covered with frost once again.

Lio on the other hand, stayed where he was and blushed bright red once again.

And that was when the two had the exact same question going on in their head.

'What the hell just happened!?'

* * *

Galo swam back to Icyan quicker then he thought but that was probably because he wanted to get away as quick as possible.

He can't believe what just happened back there at the ship. He was holding Lio in his arms and he actually liked it when he was sleeping. Lio actually felt nice and warm and Galo didn't want to let go until Lio woke him up and he realized where they were.

He feels so embarrassed and flustered. But it's okay, he'll forget about it soon and they'll say it never happened in the first place.

So it's all good, everything's good, they're all good, it's all great.

Everything will go back to normal in no time but he doesn't think he'll go back to that ship for a while.

The light shinned in his eyes and that was when he realized that he still had work today.

He can't be late again so he swam to Cold Rescue as fast as his tentacles could take him.

Luckily, no one saw him coming back from the warm waters and he can just swim away with ease. But that didn't mean he needed to slow down; he needs to hurry.

He swam some more and saw Cold Rescue right in front of him. He felt a little relief but panic was still there.

He made it to the front entrance and quickly went inside before stopping and catching his breath. He was exhausted from swimming so hard but he's also relieved because he's here now.

He swam a little further to try to find the captain or even Remi but was met with dark and empty rooms. Each room was dark and empty and that was when Galo realized that it's Tuesday, their day off.

He slapped himself for forgetting and now, he's going to be dealing with Anwyll when he gets home.

The ravenette thinks that he's in love and he'll want to know everything that happened last night.

Galo groaned and pinched his nose. This day couldn't get any worse. "Why me?"

* * *

Lio swam back home and grabbed everything he needed for the day before heading to work.

Luckily, no one saw him and it looks like Thyma already went to work so he should be good.

Once he went inside headquarters, he swam straight to his office and closed the entrance shut.

He made it to work on time and Thyma's not around to give him crap, perfect. He gave a sigh of relief and sat down on a rock by his desk.

He really doesn't want to talk about what happened at the ship and it's best if he forgets about it. What happened there, never happened.

"So, how did it go?"

Lio jumped and looked to the far corner to see Thyma with her arms crossed and a excited and knowing smile on her face.

"I want to know everything."

Great.

This was just great.

Lio groaned and his head landed on his desk with a thud. "Why me?"


	13. Chapter Twelve: In Return

Galo swam back to his home and saw that the ravenette Frostish was making a sparkling top while humming a tune.

"Hm?" Anwyll turned to him and gave him a smile. "Hello, Galo."

"Hey, Anwyll." Galo swam closer to him and took a breath. "Look, before you ask I..."

"Was with Lio and we shared our first true love's kiss at the surface under the beautiful and glimmering light of the moon." Anwyll guessed. "Am I right?"

"WRONG!" Galo covered his face that was now covered in frost. "No, we didn't do that!"

"I was with Lio and we did a slow dance under the beautiful and glimmering light of the moon?"

"No!"

"I was with Lio and we..."

"PLEASE, JUST STOP!"

Anwyll closed his mouth but then went back to his work. "It's okay, I already know you were with Lio."

"I figured that's what you were thinking." Galo admitted but then took his hands away. "But Lio and I didn't do anything, we just talked."

"And?" Anwyll raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's it."

"Sure." Anwyll went back to his work again, not sounding convinced.

"We really just talked, nothing more." Galo pushed, hoping to get the idea of him being in love with Lio out of Anwyll's head.

"Mmm." Was all the ravenette gave.

"Okay. Say I was in love with Lio, what would you do?" Okay, he regretted saying that. Although, he has to know what's going on in the ravenette's mind right now. Sure, Anwyll's fascinated with Burnish and humans but if Lio and him did fall in love, how could he be this calm and supportive? Is he not worried about if other Frostish found out?

Anwyll lifted the white top he's making and gave a smile. "Make a wedding dress for Lio."

"ANWYLL!" Galo was starting to get aggravated now.

"You are in love, Galo Thymos, so don't deny it." Anwyll calmly stated and kept working on the said wedding dress.

"Are you not the least bit worried that someone else will find out about our secret?" Galo half yelled.

"No, because I know that no one will find out as long we be careful." Anwyll stopped his work and turned to his friend. "Look, I know the legend about our people and the Burnish. Every youngster knows the legend at a young age."

"Right."

"I'm saying, that we should learn more about each other. Thyma and Lio see us as equals so far and if we continue to learn more about the other, we might live in peace together." Anwyll explained.

"But we have our differences, Anwyll." Galo reminded him.

This time, it was Anwyll's turn to get mad. "Well, I say differences aside because we're all people of the Sea, aren't we?"

Galo opened his mouth to protest but now that he thinks about it, Anwyll did have a point. Burnish and Frostish are both people of the Sea but they still live in different temperatures. Frostish can't be in warm waters for very long and Burnish can't be in the cold. But they do both live in the ocean and nobody has gone to war with the other since the beginning of their awakening, years and years ago.

So, could they possibly live in peace if they tried?

Galo closed his mouth and turned away. "We are all people of the Sea but that doesn't mean I'm in love with Lio, Anwyll."

"Galo." Anwyll swam over to him and Galo watched him come over.

The next thing was something he wasn't expecting. Anwyll slapped him across the face really hard. Now, he was looking towards the living room and feeling pain on his cheek.

"Wake up!" Anwyll took his hand back. "I saw you looking at Lio and your expressions are undeniable proof that you fell in love with Lio."

"It's forbidden for a Frostish and a Burnish to be together." Galo told him. "Which is why I'm not going to fall in love with Lio, I just see him as a friend that I feel alright with. I'm not in love with him and I never cuddled with him in my sleep."

Anwyll gasped.

Galo then realized what he just said and instantly regretted it. Crap, that was a mistake but he can fix this, he has to.

"You cuddled with Lio?"

"N-no, we didn't."

"Don't lie to me Galo." Anwyll raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't anything romantic, it was an accident!" Galo said in his defense but once again, Anwyll wasn't getting it.

"An accident meant to happen." Before Galo could protest, Anwyll put a finger to his lips and looked at him with a stern look. "Think about it, Galo."

Galo didn't say another word and sighed. Anwyll took his finger away and went back to the wedding dress.

"I'm gonna go to the market." Galo swam away from the ravenette.

"Okay, have fun." Anwyll gave him a smile and waved before watching Galo leave.

* * *

Galo swam to the market place. It didn't look that busy but people were still out and about, doing their thing. And minding their own business as well.

He didn't really need anything from here but it's one of the places he goes when he wants to calm down. He sat on a block of ice and watched people come and go, children playing and stores doing their business.

He's starting to feel calmer and it felt nice to be like this for a little bit. Just needing some time to clear his head while watching everyone pass by.

That was then he saw the food shop and saw another Frostish getting some Prawns to go.

_I like them._

He remembers Lio say back at the ship. So Lio does like Prawns like him but should he really get some?

He really didn't want to go back after what happened but...

It's like what Anwyll said.

_The least you can do is do something nice for him in return._


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Just Friends

Lio lifted his head back up and looked at the female Burnish. "Thyma..."

"I'm sorry to say this, but Galo asked me to swim away with him and I accepted. Because I'm in love and we both want to live separately from everyone else so, we don't have to keep our undying love a secret." Thyma swam around and made her voice a little deeper so she could act like her boss. She also put a hand to her chest and one hand in the air to make it look more dramatic. "Please understand for I love him and he loves me too."

She opened her eyes and smiled at Lio but he didn't smile back. He gave her an irritated look.

"No."

"Then what happened? I want to know!" Thyma excitedly, swam in a circle. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Thyma, we just talked." Lio sat back down and crossed his arms.

"About what?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"About our differences." Lio took his eyes off her and started working on his paperwork. "Nothing more."

"Did you guys touch each other?"

Lio's body moved on its own and jolted a little in surprise and shock. Damn it, his body betrayed him. Let's just hope...

Thyma gasped and gave an excited squeal. "You guys did!"

"NO! WE DID NOT!" Lio shouted at her and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Try saying that without blushing, Bossy." She crossed her arms and gave a proud smirk.

Lio felt the heat on his cheeks and covered them with his hands.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I already know you love Galo Thymos." Thyma tried to reassure him but he glared at her.

"Thyma, I'm not in love with Galo. You know that Frostish and Burnish can't be together." He sat back down with the glare still on his face. "Have you forgotten about the legend?"

"No." Thyma shook her head. "But I believe that we Burnish could make peace with Frostish someday."

"Do you really think it's that simple!?" Lio asked her.

"It might take work, I know. But I believe with Galo and Anwyll seeing us as equals and if other Frostish see us the same way, we could possibly live in peace with one another." Thyma told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Lio raised an eyebrow at her. How could she not be worried about if someone else found out about their secret? She really must be out of her mind or something. "What would you do if someone found out about our secret?"

"No one else will know as long as we keep it a secret. Don't worry." Thyma swam to a rock and sat down.

"Don't you have work to do today?" He pushed, hoping to end the conversation now. He really didn't want to talk about this anymore and he wants the day to be over now.

Thyma shrugged and swam to the entrance of his office. "Yes, I do. I'll leave." But before she left, she gave another smile to him. "I'm sure you have lots of paperwork, plus some thinking about Galo to do."

"THYMA!"

"I'm going." She shrugged again and left without another word.

Lio groaned and went back to his paperwork. He just couldn't believe her sometimes. She can be a tease but this was going too far and he's getting aggravated about it.

He's not in love with Galo. He never was, he never will and that's final. Sure, he thought he was good looking when they first met but he's just thinking that as a compliment. It's not like it was love at first sight or anything like that.

He doesn't know why Thyma thinks that but it doesn't matter, she needs to get that idea out of her head right now.

And there was an embarrassing and awkward moment between them but that's normal for new friends. And it's just a one-time thing and maybe after a little time alone and a little forgetting, they'll see each other again.

That's how friendship works. There's some ups and downs but everything works out in the end, right?

They are **JUST** friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, miss me? Sorry I haven't been all active lately except for a few short stories but I'm back. And I'm not abandoning any of my works in progress.
> 
> I hope you all like these two new chapters and please tell me what you think about them.
> 
> I love you all and I hope you guys have a great day or night.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Galo's Realization

Galo swam back to his home with a bag in his hands. He bought the Prawns so he could properly repay Lio for helping him on that day and it should be enough for both of them.

When he got back, he saw that Anwyll was nowhere to be seen. He must have finished some things and is now delivering them to the customers. This is his chance to hide the bag for now and he might go to the ship tomorrow, depending on what happens.

He swam to the kitchen to put the bag in the fridge before looking around. Anwyll still wasn't around which made him give a sigh of relief and swim to the living room to relax.

He sat in a chair and leaned back a little to get more comfortable. But then he saw a wondrous sight.

His teal eyes went wide when he saw a wedding dress that flowed with the ocean and made it all nice and wavy. It was white with some black pearls on the waistband and collar. A lovely veil flowed along with the dress and sparkled like the stars in the night sky.

Everything about it looks so elegant and beautiful that it caused Galo to imagine what Lio would look like if he was wearing it.

And he looks so beautiful.

He slowly, swam up to the dress and reached out to it, thinking that Lio was actually the one wearing it.

The Lio in his mind smiled at him which causes a frosty blush to form on his cheeks.

He still swam to the dress, wanting to touch it for himself and feel how comfortable it might feel.

His hand was now just a finger away...

"BUSTED!"

Galo screamed and turned around to grab the intruder with his tentacles. He wrapped the person up and glared at them, only to meet with Anwyll.

"Anwyll?" Galo's eyes went wide and he took his tentacles back. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

The ravenette brushed himself off and looked up at Galo in reassurance. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

Then the ravenette looked at the dress behind his friend. "I see you were looking at the dress I made."

"Oh, uh..." Galo looked behind to see the dress, still standing in the same place. "Yeah, it looks great. Who's it for?"

Anwyll raised an eyebrow at the taller Frostish and pointed a finger to his cheek. "You know who it's for. Don't play dumb."

Galo gave an irritated scowl at the ravenette. He remembers now. "For the love of god and our people, Anwyll."

"What?" Anwyll shrugged, pretending to be innocent. "I think it'll be perfect for him and now I should make you an outfit."

"For the last time," Galo ruffled his hair in frustration, "Lio and I are not in love."

"For the last time," Anwyll crossed his arms and gave him a look, "quit denying it."

Galo gave a growl to the ravenette. If he wanted to stangle him, he would but because he loves his friend, he doesn't want to do that to him. Nor does he want to hurt anyone in general, he's not that kind of guy.

Galo pinched his nose and gave a deep sigh. There's no convincing the ravenette anymore and now the only thing to do is try to live with it. At least for now.

"Do I have to knock some sense into you again?" Anwyll put one hand to his hip and the another up by his face. Giving the sign that he should slap him in the face.

Galo pointed at him with a serious look. "Do. Not. Do. That. Again."

The ravenette put his hand down and put it to his hip and looked at Galo one more time before swimming away. "I'm gonna make some more clothes."

"Okay, have fun." Galo told him and swam off to a different direction. He didn't really know where he was going but he didn't really care at the moment. He was really angry right now at Anwyll and just wanted to get away.

Once he stopped, he looked to see that he's in the kitchen and he took a seat by the table.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. As long as he calms down, everything will be alright but how can he when he thinks about the ravenette's words?

He's not in love with Lio.

Sure, Lio has a beautiful tail, beautiful smile, good helping hand, and also very kindhearted. Sure, Galo did like that small cuddle with Lio. And sure, he also imagined Lio in that dress and he did think he was really beautiful in it but that doesn't mean...

Galo's eyes went wide and he banged his head on the table. "Fuck."

He's in love with Lio Fotia.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Lio's Realization

Work seemed way slower than usual. Not the business, but the day just seemed longer than normal. Usually, time would fly by for Lio any day, but now it's just slow and he didn't like it at all.

Not one bit.

It's finally the end of the day and Lio made sure to clean up before heading out. He's not going home because Thyma should be home by now and she would probably just give him more crap about him being in love with Galo again.

And he's really not in the mood to deal with it right now so, he decided he should just swim around for a little while. Maybe to the market because there's usually, less people around in the afternoon.

He swam there to be met with some Burnish swimming around and getting what they want or need. Some children were playing around by some rocks and some Burnish were testing out their tails by getting some exercise.

He gave a small smile to his people and swam over to a rock. He sat down on it before watching the people coming and going.

But then he spotted a couple, embracing and he doesn't know why but for some reason, he feels...

Jealous?

What the hell? Why would he feel jealous about a couple being a couple? He doesn't know those two Burnish and what they do is none of his business.

He turned away and looked to see no one there which kinda made his heart weak a little.

What's this feeling he's feeling? He's not lonely, is he?

He looked up a little and saw familiar blue and spiky hair swimming disappear from a corner.

Lio swam as fast as he could and quickly, turned the corner to see the familiar hair again. "Galo."

But to the Lio's disappointment, he saw another Burnish with a black tail and gray fins that had a similar hairstyle like Galo's. But the style isn't exactly Galo's and the other Burnish didn't look like Galo at all.

Lio swam away from the other Burnish and went back to sit down.

He can't believe he thought that Burnish was Galo for a moment. He's sure that Galo wouldn't be that stupid enough to try to come to Lavalin. He would get caught and then everything would go to hell. No to mention that it would break Lio's heart if they would never see each other again.

They have gotten closer, haven't they?

Lio does like Galo's company and it felt nice to talk to someone that was similar to him but at the same time, not so similar. They had enjoyable talks, they get along, and Galo has been kind to him a lot.

He wishes they could see each other more often and maybe live in peace with both Frostish and Burnish.

Wait!

Lio's eyes went wide.

Does he really want to be with Galo that badly? What the hell is going on with him? He doesn't understand.

Galo.

He wants to be with Galo, he really does and it's not because he feels lonely. Galo's smile, Galo's kindness, Galo's voice. He wants to see all of that again. And maybe be held by him again like how he held him while they were sleeping in the ship.

His eyes went wide again and he held himself in a protective like manner, realizing his feelings now.

God, Thyma was right, wasn't she?

He is in love with Galo Thymos.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: To the Surface and Under the Moonlight

Galo went to bed early that night to make yesterday go away faster. But after realizing his feelings, he feels like such a dick to his only friend and he can't get Lio out of his mind.

God, he really needed to apologize to Anwyll and he really just wanted to cry for being suck a jerk. He looked out his window and saw that the ocean started to become bluer so, Anwyll should probably be up by now.

He swam out of bed and out of his room to the kitchen where Anwyll was making breakfast for both of them.

"Morning, Anwyll." Galo greeted and swam a little closer to him.

Said Frostish didn't turn around and greet him back like he usually did. He's probably still mad from last night and didn't want to talk to him now.

Great. Now, Galo feels more like a dick.

Galo leaned against the counter and crossed his arms with a sad face towards the ravenette. "I'm sorry."

Anwyll stopped cutting up some food which made Galo wonder what he's going to do next. He wanted to see some kind of reaction but instead, Anwyll took some chopped-up, cooked fish and put it on a plate before handing it to Galo.

"It's fine." Anwyll said in a tone that he can't read. He didn't sound mad but he didn't give the friendly tone Galo's used to either.

"Thank you." Galo gave a sigh and took the plate before setting down and eating in silence. Anwyll's still mad and it's all his fault. He should do something for him but what can he really do now?

God, he really wants to cry now.

Arms wrapped around his neck and Galo jumped a little until he saw the long black hair from behind. Anwyll was hugging him from the back and he couldn't tell why.

"It's alright, Galo. I'm not mad." Anwyll reassured him and hugged a little tighter.

Galo hugged back in a way and leaned back to his friend to give more comfort. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Anwyll let go of him and set next to him so he can eat his own breakfast. "Now let's eat before we go to work."

"Right." Galo nodded in agreement and continued to eat.

* * *

Lio woke up earlier then he thought. He didn't expect to be up this early but his body was probably telling him to wake up. He might as well get breakfast going before he leaves early.

He swam out of his room and went to the kitchen, only to see Thyma cooking breakfast for both of them.

"Morning, Thyma." Lio greeted his friend and swam a little closer to her.

Thyma turned to face him. "Morning, sleep well?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah, I did. You?"

"I did too." She answered and handed him a plate of fish without saying another word.

Lio took it but he still has a feeling that she's not really happy. This must be because he shouted at her yesterday. "I'm sorry."

Thyma turned around and gave a small smile to him. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

"I..." Before he can say anything else, Thyma raised her hand to silence him.

"It's alright, Lio. I'm not mad or anything." She reassured him with the small smile still on her face.

Lio closed his mouth and didn't say another word before he started eating. Upon the first bite, he couldn't help but think of Galo once again and thinking about how he might tell him how he feels.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

"See you tomorrow, Galo." Remi waved to Galo who swam away from work.

"See you tomorrow." Galo called back and swam as fast as he could to get back home.

Once he was back, he wrote a note to Anwyll saying he won't be back until tomorrow and that he's sorry once again. Also, that he's write about him being in love with Lio.

Then he grabbed the bag of Prawns and headed out to the warm waters. He feels like a bigger idiot for doing this but he has a feeling everything will be alright in a way.

But Lio probably wouldn't feel the same way as him. Since they both know it's forbidden for a Frostish and Burnish to be together. Plus, Lio deserves someone better than an idiot like him.

He swam back to the ship, which is still in one piece. He swam around, hoping to find another sign of life anywhere but no one was around.

Then he saw someone coming. He couldn't tell who they were because they're far away so, he swam into the ship to hide.

He looked through the cracks to see the person getting closer and closer. He almost freaked until he saw familiar light, lime green hair.

He sighed in relief and swam to the chair by the bed.

"Galo?" He heard Lio whisper and said Frostish gave a small smile.

"I'm here, Lio."

Lio came in to be met with his Frostish friend the he took a seat on the bed before looking at the Frostish again. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Galo gave a small sigh before remembering his gift and handed the bag to Lio. "I brought you something."

"Oh, you didn't have to." Lio took the bag and opened it up to be met with the Prawns. He looked up at Galo with some disbelief and a little shock. "Galo..."

"I wanted to properly thank you for helping me out that day and this is the least I can do for you." Galo quickly said and tried not to make frost grow on his cheeks but failed.

Lio gave him a smile before digging in. "Well, thank you. You're so sweet."

Galo's blush went deeper before he gave a small smile of his own. "Your welcome."

The two ate the food in silence until the bag was completely empty then Galo took the bag back and set it by the chair.

"Hey, Galo?" Lio asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?" Lio gave a small, hopeful smile that Galo couldn't ignore at all because it looked really cute.

"Sure, what's up?" Galo asked him before Lio gently took his wrist and led him out of the ship.

"What's up, indeed." Lio told him with a braver smile and the two went up closer to the surface.

Galo's eyes went wide in disbelief. They were going up to the surface!? Only the humans live up on the surface. This is unreal and he wanted to stop Lio but something was telling him to trust him and let him lead him to wherever he wants to go.

The two made it but didn't go through yet. Lio looked at Galo with the smile still on his face. "Ready?"

With a deep breath, Galo gave a nod. "Ready."

They went through together and what Galo saw, made him gasp with astonishment.

It's night time and so many stars, that he's heard in stories, sparkled like white pearls in the deep end. The moon shinned with a great light that felt so comforting and unbelievable that it caused Galo to become speechless.

"I come here sometimes."

Galo looked towards Lio. "What?"

Lio turned to Galo before turning back to the moon. "I said, I come here sometimes to look at all the beauty that's up here. And I thought of you and decided that I wanted to show this with you."

Galo turned back to the moon and gave a soft smile. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is." Lio agreed.

Galo stared at the moon for a little longer until he decided that maybe he should try to start casual talk before telling Lio. He turned to Lio and made his smile grow a little. "But I know someone who's even more beautiful."

"Oh, yeah?" Lio looked towards him and swam a little closer to him and Galo did the same thing. "Who?"

Galo felt like his body was moving on its own and put a gentle hand on Lio's cheek. Before he knew it, he was leaning down to get close to the Burnish's face. "You."

And just like that, their lips met and they shared their first kiss under the moonlight.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and Galo wrapped his arms around Lio's waist to give more love into it.

The two stayed under the moonlight. Not knowing or even caring if someone was watching them right now because they have the one they love the most and that's the important thing.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Captured

The sun rose to another dawn in the sea and the rays of the sun came back to the ship's cracks. Causing Lio to groan at the blinding light but once he looked up at his sleeping beloved, he smiled and held him closer.

He felt Galo move and said octoman looked down at him with a smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lio asked, leaning his head Galo's chest.

Galo shook his head before placing a gentle hand on Lio's head. "No, you're okay."

"Okay." Lio cuddled with him closer but then gave a small pout. "Do we have to go to work?"

Galo laughed a little and looked down at Lio once again. "As much as I hate it too, we have too."

Lio pulled Galo close to him again and gave another pout. "No, I want to stay with you."

Galo couldn't help but smile at Lio's cute little pouty face. It looked so cute that he just wants to grant Lio's wish and cuddle him to death all day. But they can't risk getting caught doing this.

"I really want to stay with you too but we can't risk anyone seeing us, right?" Galo reminded and kissed his temple.

Lio sighed in defeat and kissed Galo's cheek. "Oh, okay."

"I'm sure we'll have some time to cuddle later." Galo started stroking his hair in a loving manner. "You know I love you, right?"

Lio smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

The two shared another kiss that felt like an eternity before they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

Now that they're lovers, they have to be extremely careful not to get caught by anyone. But that's alright because as long as they have each other, everything will feel okay.

"We gotta go." Lio whispered before letting go of his one and only.

"We'll see each other again." Galo promised and kissed Lio once again. Lio kissed him back with just as much love before pulling back and the two swam out of the ship.

The lovers looked to each other once again. They wanted to get a good look at each other before they separate.

But then a lot of fish started to swim away and going through them.

"What the...?" Galo began but then saw what the fish were swimming away from and he pushed Lio out of the way. "LIO, GET BACK!"

Lio got pushed out of the way and landed on the sand before he saw why Galo pushed him out of the way.

It's a giant fish net that was grabbing a lot of fish that wanted to get away. Galo was scooped up with them and the net came rising up and going back to the surface.

"GALO!"

Lio swam up to try to get them but the net was too fast.

Then Galo moved some of the fish away and saw Lio coming up to try to get him. "LIO, GO GET ANWYLL! HE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Those were the last words Lio heard before the net was pulled up and brought to a fisherman's ship.

"Well, what do we got here today?" One of the men asked and made the net go down and out came the fish and Galo.

"Ow!" Galo landed on his ass and groaned before looking up at the humans in fear. "Oh shit."

"Holy shit!" Another crew member shouted. "It's an octoman!"

"I can't believe they're real!" A third member thought aloud.

"Tie it up!" The captain ordered. "We're going to be rich for taking this thing in!"

"Shit." Galo tried to move away from all of them but was only to move away a little before the men tied him up with some rope and covered his mouth with a cloth. He trashed around, trying to get out but the ropes were too tight and he could barely move.

"Let's get out of here and take this thing back to Promepolis." The captain ordered and the ship took off.

"GALO!" Lio called again and tried to get to the top of the boat but only got washed up from the boat and was pushed away.

Lio was spinning because of the force that ship had. But he can't give up, he has to find Galo and what did those humans mean by Promepolis? Is that a place for humans?

Lio swam back in place and swam as fast as he could to try to catch up with the bubbles that were left behind by the boat. But they were disappearing, fast and he was starting to run out of breath.

"Oh god, please no." Lio begged but no one heard his call before the bubbles disappeared completely and he stopped because now he doesn't know where to go.

"Oh fuck, no." He started to cry now. "GALO!"

Oh god, why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to Galo? He should have been taken with him.

_LIO, GO GET ANWYLL! HE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

Anwyll! He has to go get Anwyll and he has to do it fast.

"ANWYLL!" Lio started to shout for the other Frostish even though he can't hear him. "ANWYLL!"

"LIO!?"

That's Anwyll's voice. Oh, thank god. He swam back to the ship where the ravenette and Thyma were and he quickly swam over to them.

"Lio, what's going on?" Thyma asked, concerned for her freaked out friend.

"Where's Galo?" Anwyll asked, looking for said Frostish but didn't see him anywhere.

"He's been captured by humans." Lio told them, causing the two to gasp in horror. "Yeah, and Anwyll, he told me to find you and he said you'll know what to do."

"Oh my god." Anwyll started to grow some stress frost in his hair before he took his Burnish friends' wrists. "Don't worry, I know what to do. Follow me."

"Oh god, I hope they won't do anything bad to Galo." Lio started to cry again, thinking of the terrible things that those humans could possibly do to Galo.

"We'll find him, I promise you that." Anwyll promised and turned a different direction. "Luckily for us, I know someone who has great magic by his side."

"Who?" Thyma and Lio asked in unison.

"Deus Prometh, the Sea Wizard."


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Sea Wizard

"I'm sorry, Deus who?" Thyma asked, following the ravenette and her friend.

"Deus Prometh." Anwyll answered and looked at the two Burnish from behind. "He's the Sea Wizard that knows a lot of magic and spells. With his help, we'll be able to save Galo."

"Really!?" Lio asked, sighing in relief.

"I think." Anwyll added with a uncertain roll of his eyes.

Lio and Thyma widened their eyes in horror. "YOU THINK!?"

"Hey! There are some things he can't do which is why we need to ask him." Anwyll raised his hands to reassure them but who knows who he's trying to reassure. Them or himself.

Galo and him have been friends for so long and he can't believe he would be captured by the bad humans that he knows about. He hopes that Mr. Deus Prometh will help them.

After all, they helped each other once and he'll help him again.

Anwyll brought them near a cliff that leads to a dark place that neither Thyma or Lio seen before. It wasn't the deep end but it sure felt like it and both of them were scared to death.

"Hey Anwyll?" Thyma started to shiver in fear. "Does this Deus Prometh live down there?"

"Not all the way." Anwyll looked at the two with reassurance. He then pointed to a certain direction. "His cave is right there."

Lio and Thyma exchanged uncertain glances before swimming over to the ravenette octoman. They looked to what Anwyll was pointed and saw an entrance that has a cliff as well. In Lio's opinion, they must be on the cave's roof that's part of the cliff the three of them are on.

"Let's see if he's home." Anwyll swam a head of them but realized a few seconds later that they're not following. He turned around and gave them a reassuring look. "It's alright, trust me."

Thyma looked to the darkness and was still scared about it but if it meant helping her friend's lover, she'll do it. She swam to Anwyll and Lio followed too. He's not giving up on Galo and he sure as he'll isn't going to get scared right now.

Anwyll gave a proud smile to his two Burnish friend's and swam inside the cave to be met with a dark purple coral wall.

"Hello, Wizard Prometh?" Anwyll called out through the wall but didn't receive an answer. "Is anyone home?"

The three of them swam a little more until they were met with a room filled with shelves full of bottles of all kinds of liquids. Potions, maybe? In the center was a large white pearl that glowed, making the room a little brighter than outside.

Anwyll looked around and even behind the pearl. "Wizard Prometh?"

Lio started to freak out again. Galo is in danger and it feels like they're wasting their time looking for someone that's either dead or missing. He knows he has to calm down but where the hell was this Wizard Prometh?

A door beside them busted open, causing all three of them to jump and turn to who entered.

Turns out, it's an old octoman, Frostish with black tentacles and blue suckers. He had a lot of gray hair with blue eyes and held two bottles in his hands.

"Wizard Prometh!" Anwyll clapped his hands in relief and happiness. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Anwyll." The old man set the bottles on another shelf and turned to the ravenette. "It's been a while."

"It has." Anwyll nodded in agreement. "It's been a year."

"Well, it's nice to see you again. What can is do for you?" The Wizard asked, sitting down on a rock next to the pearl.

"Well, we really need your help and these two are my Burnish friends." Anwyll went to Thyma first and introduce her to him. "This is Thyma." Then he swam over to Lio. "And this is Galo's lover, Lio."

"Burnish and Galo's lover!?" Wizard Prometh exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wizard Prometh." Thyma politely, said to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lio politely added but then looked at the old man's face to see that he's still shocked. "Not really what you were expecting, huh?"

"Not quit." Wizard Prometh answered with a shake of his head and quickly overcoming his shock. "But it can't be helped. Friendship and love are gifts."

"Indeed." Anwyll nodded, giving a smile to Thyma and Lio which was returned but then Anwyll's rose gold eyes widened. He then turned back to the Wizard with worry in his voice. "Can you please help us?"

The Wizard gave a concerned look. "What's the matter?"

"Galo has been captured by humans and we need to go to the human world to save him." Anwyll went down to the ground and put his hands together to show that he's begging. "Please, I'll do anything for you."

Thyma and Lio went down on the floor as well and did the same thing as Anwyll.

"We'll do anything if it means saving Galo." Lio corrected.

"Anything." Thyma added with a nod of agreement.

The Wizard looked down at the younger Frostish and the two Burnish before raising a hand in reassurance. "It's alright, none of you have to beg. I'll help you but there is one thing I would like in return."

All three friends looked at the old man with hope.

"What would you like, Wizard Prometh?" Anwyll asked, hoping that it won't be too difficult to get.

The Wizard took a small strand of Anwyll's black hair in his hand before touching his own hair. "Now, don't laugh but this old man could use at least one strand of black in his hair to make him feel not so old."

"Oh." Anwyll widened his eyes in surprise at the old man's request but wasn't judging nor complaining. "Of course. You can have all of my black hair, if you so desire."

The Wizard shook his head with a smile. "No, you've been too kind to me, Anwyll. So, just one strand will do."

Lio and Thyma were shocked by the Wizard's small request but they're glad that they didn't have to steal anything from anyone or something more difficult. And he said it's one strand of hair and not all of Anwyll's hair.

"Alright, I'll do it." Anwyll agreed with a nod.

"Excellent." The Wizard gave a kind smile. "And thank you."

"No Wizard Prometh, thank you." Anwyll gave a smile back and took the one strand the Wizard was holding and held it up.

The Wizard got to work and took a small jar of what looked to be tiny fragments of smashed pearls mixed with sparkling sand.

Thyma and Lio watched as Wizard Prometh took some of the mixture in his hands and took Anwyll's strand of hair and mixed them together. Then he let go and took a little more of the mixture and put a little in his own hair. The Wizard set the jar down and snapped his fingers.

The next thing the two Burnish saw was amazing and caused their eyes to go wide with shock and amazement.

Anwyll's strand of once black hair, turned grey from the roots to the tip and the sand that was on his hair went straight to the Wizard's hair. The black sand and the sand in the Wizard's hair mixed together and then made a strand of the Wizard's grey hair turn black.

The sand then went out of the Wizard's hair, fell down to the ground and became regular sand in the end.

Anwyll's new grey strand went down and fell with the rest of his hair before looking back to the Wizard.

"What do you think?" Wizard Prometh asked the three, pointing to his new strand of black hair.

"Handsome." Anwyll smiled and gave two thumbs up.

"You look great." Lio smiled too and gave a thumbs up as well.

"And awesome." Thyma added with her own smile and thumbs up.

This also caused the Wizard to smile. "All of you are too kind."

Wizard Prometh got to work once again and started to look through his shelves. "Now, where did I put that... Oh, here it is."

He took out a bag and started to put sixteen vials inside. Four with red liquid, four with violet and eight with sea foam green liquid.

Wizard Prometh handed the bag to Anwyll and pointed to it. "Now, when you reached the surface, find a beach and drink the red potion. It will turn the three of you into humans for seven days. There's another for Galo, to make things easier for you three."

"Okay." Anwyll took the bag and looked at the other vials inside. "What are the others for?"

"The sea foam green potion will turn you three, including Galo back to Octomen and Merfolk." The Wizard told them. "I added four more because I have a feeling, you're going to need them."

"Okay and what does the violet potion do?" Thyma asked, looking at the potions along with Lio and Anwyll.

The Wizard took a breath before giving his answer. "Listen close, the violet potion will make the four of you into humans, permanently."

The three looked up at him in shock.

"Lio, if you truly love Galo, you two will have the choice if you want to stay in the human world or not." The Wizard explained to Lio. "You two won't have to keep your relationship a secret if you live up there. But if you both do choose that path; you won't be able to live in the ocean again."

Lio's eyes widened in shock, surprise and hope. So, there is a way for him and Galo to be together without keeping anything a secret. But if they do drink the violet potion and permanently become human, then they won't see the Burnish or Frostish again. This is something he'll think about with Galo later, after they rescue him.

"Okay, I understand." Lio nodded but noticed the two extras. "Although, are the other two for Anwyll and Thyma?"

Thyma and Anwyll looked back to the Wizard after Lio asked his question.

Wizard Prometh nodded. "Yes. But like I said, this is your choice, not mine."

The three youths nodded.

"Understandable." Anwyll put the strap around his shoulders and carried the bag. "Thank you again, Wizard Prometh."

The Wizard nodded with a smile. "I'm glad I could help and good luck."

"Thank you." Lio hugged the Wizard and Thyma and Anwyll followed.

Wizard Prometh didn't expect that but he accepted the hug and hugged all of them back. "In case we don't see each other again, goodbye."

The three friends let go and made their way towards the exit while waving to him. "Goodbye, Wizard Prometh."

The Wizard gave a wave back to the three before they disappeared. He gave a smile and nodded. "Aww, youth."

The Wizard was about to get back to work again until his eyes widened with realization. "Did I forget to tell them that once they're human, they can control ice and fire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you did Wizard Prometh. Yes, you did. Thank you all for reading and in case you all were wondering, now you all know how Anwyll got his grey streak.
> 
> I hope you all have a great night or day and stay safe and healthy. Love you all.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Too Warm

He doesn't know how long it's been now. Minutes? Hours? He doesn't know, but what he does know is that it's really warm.

Too warm for him to handle.

He's in a large container of sorts, full of water but the water is too warm. He needs colder water but these humans don't understand that.

Has he fallen asleep? He doesn't know and he can't even tell with all this heat. He feels so lightheaded and it hurts.

It hurts like fucking hell.

And the weather wasn't helping either. The sky is still perfectly clear and the sun is still out, which made it even worse for him.

Is he going to die?

Is he going to die without seeing Anwyll, Thyma or Lio ever again?

Lio, his one and only. He loves him so much but why did they have to separate? Fate can be a bitch sometimes, can it?

"What the hell!?" He heard the captain yell and he looked at the old man to see him staring at him. "What's wrong with him?"

One of the crew members came over to his container and looked at him with a confused expression. "I don't know, sire. He looks really pale."

"I KNOW HE'S PALE! I'M NOT BLIND, YOU IDIOT!" The captain yelled at the crew member and looked at the rest of the crew. "DO SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER! WE DON'T WANT HIM DYING ON US!"

"Yes, sire!" All the fishermen said in unison before the captain stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck, what are we going to do?" The fishermen who got yelled at first asked. "Could he possibly be sick?"

"Oh god, I hate to say this but I think we need to take the gag out." Another fisherman said. "Maybe, he can just tell us what he wants."

"And what if he bites your arm off?" A female member asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can live with a single arm." The man answered.

"Warm." Galo tried to say through this gag but all he could do was mumble it out. "Too warm."

"Wait! Take the gag out!" The fishermen from before ordered. "He's trying to say something!"

He saw him? Galo didn't think these humans cared but it looks like one was able to see his efforts.

Before he knew it, the lid to his container opened and one of the other men started to untie the gag. Galo felt too weak to move so, he let the man take the cloth away and the crew members came closer to listen.

"What did you say? Can you say it again?" One fisherman asked, hoping that he'll repeat himself.

"W-warm." Galo whispered to them and closed his eyes, feeling weaker by the second. "Too...warm."

"SOMEONE GET SOME ICE!" Another member ordered and three men went different directions.

Galo opened his eyes again to see everything starting to go blurry. He feels so light headed and he doesn't know if he'll stay alive much longer.

But then he heard splashing noises and he gasped with wide eyes.

Ice was falling from the surface of his container and he sat up and let the ice fall on his face. It felt so much colder and better and he feels his strength coming back to him.

Three of the fishermen put three buckets full of ice inside the container and looked at Galo with shock, surprise and relief.

"So, that was the problem." The female member pointed out. "He needs colder water."

"Thank god, we kept ice in the back." One member with a bucket sighed in relief. "Let's just hope that it'll last until we get back to shore."

"Don't worry, we're almost there." A member, driving the ship called from the top. "There's more ice back at the shop and it should be enough for the trip to the Foresight Foundation."

Galo looked up at the members in shock and fear.

Foresight Foundation? What is that? Is that where he's being taken too? What are they going to do to him? Torture him? Kill him? He's starting to freak out.

He then got an idea. Probably the stupidest one he's ever thought of but it's the only thing he can think of.

Once the members were distracted by the ship getting close to the shore, he started to bang against the side of the container.

The members jumped and looked towards him but that didn't stop him from trying to get the container to move.

He banged against the side again but it still didn't move. He tried again and again but nothing was happening.

'What the hell?' Galo thought to himself. 'Why isn't it moving?'

"Nice try but we knew you would try to do that. So, we made sure it would stay in place for you." The female member told him with her arms crossed.

Damn it. He's completely trapped.

First thw ropes, then the gag thing and now this? Oh, wait that's right, these humans are taking him to this Foresight Foundation place and he's scared to death. He doesn't know what to do. What can he do?

God, please let Lio, Thyma and Anwyll find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FORESIGHT FOUNDATION!?😱 OH NO!
> 
> What are they going to do to him!? I hope you stay tuned to find out and have a great day or night everyone.


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Human World

Anwyll, Thyma and Lio swam for a while now. They don't even know how long it's been since they left the Wizard's cave but they needed to find a shore before it gets dark.

Anwyll's tentacles and Thyma and Lio's tails were starting to hurt but they kept going because they don't want to give up. Especially Lio, he's going to keep pushing and do anything he can to save Galo. Even if it's the last thing he does.

Anwyll lead the whole way and held the bag close to him. He even wrapped his arms around it to make sure all the potions were safe.

"It's getting dark real fast." Thyma warned, looking up at sky that's now mixed with red, orange, pink. "What if we don't find shore before night?"

"Don't worry. We will, I promise." Anwyll reassured, sounding like he knows what he's doing. "I know where we can find a shore."

"Where?" Lio asked this time, looking up at the ravenette.

"Straight ahead!" Anwyll got excited and swam faster. "We're almost there."

Anwyll saw the pillars that belong to a deck, made by humans. He even saw fishing hooks that caught more fish.

Thyma and Lio quickly followed him to the hooks that just went out of the water.

Anwyll looked up to the humans on deck with a huge smile on his face.

Lio and Thyma looked up as well to see that there are definitely two humans up on the deck. One of them was male and had red hair with red eyes while the other male had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Humans." Lio whispered.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt us." Anwyll reassured with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Thyma asked, thinking that the Frostish has gone crazy now.

Anwyll took a rock from the ocean floor and looked up at the humans again. "Because I've met these two before."

This time Lio's and Thyma's widened. "Wait, what!?"

This was Anwyll's chance. He threw the rock out of the water and up into the air.

The humans saw the rock and watched it fly into the air then drop back down in the ocean. The humans gave confused stares to where the rock went down and Anwyll gave a bigger smile.

"Anwyll, what are you doing?" Lio was starting to think that the ravenette lost his pearls.

Anwyll then swam up and poked his head out from the water to see the two humans. "Guess who."

"ANWYLL!" Lio and Thyma yelled in panic and grabbed the ravenette's hips.

"ANWYLL! YOU'RE BACK!"

Lio and Thyma stopped and their eyes went wide with surprise, shock and disbelief. Did those two humans just say Anwyll's name?

"Meis, Gueira, long time no see." Anwyll picked Lio and Thyma up with his tentacles and swam up closer to the humans. "I've missed you two."

Lio and Thyma poked their heads from the water to look up at the humans that are smiling down at them.

"We've missed you as well." The blue-haired human looked towards Lio and Thyma and gave a smile to them. "And I see you've brought friends."

"I sure did. These are my two new Burnish friends." Anwyll pointed a finger to Lio. "Lio Fotia." He then pointed his finger at Thyma. "And Thyma."

"It's nice to meet you two." The red-haired human greeted and offered his hand for them to shake. "I'm Gueira."

"And I'm Meis." The blue-haired human offered his hand as well. "It's an honor."

Thyma and Lio hesitated. How in the FUCKING hell did these three know each other!? Lio wants answers because Meis and Gueira are humans and Anwyll's a Frostish octoman that's not even supposed to be with humans.

Wait! Did Galo actually know about this!?

Before he could give a second thought, he shook Meis's hand and gave an uneasy tone. "Uh...hi."

"Hi." Thyma gave her own uneasy tone and shook Gueira's hand.

"Don't worry, you two. They're completely good humans." Anwyll put comforting hands on his scared friends' shoulders. "They won't hurt us."

"Yeah, no need to worry." Gueira reassured as well and the two Burnish could hear the truth in his voice. "Any friend of Anwyll's is a friend of ours too."

"Is Galo with you three?" Meis asked them. "We would like to meet him."

Anwyll jerked his body in remembrance. "No, we actually need your help!"

Meis and Gueira's smiles dropped.

"What's the matter?" Meis asked them, worried that something bad happened.

"Galo's been kidnapped and we're hoping that you could help us." Anwyll put his hands together and showed his begging eyes. "Can you help us, please?"

Meis and Gueira exchanged glances before looking over to the almost disappearing sun.

"We'll help you but we'll have to wait until morning." Meis told them with a worried look.

"MORNING!?" Lio exclaimed, making everyone jump out of their skin. "But what if they kill him by then?"

"I don't think the humans that took him want to kill him." Thyma thought aloud. "What if they want him alive?"

"I would have to agree." Meis nodded. "I mean, no one's seen Frostish or Burnish before and now that they saw a Frostish for the first time, they want to experiment on him."

"Did these humans say where they were taking him?" Gueira asked the three people of the sea.

Thyma and Anwyll turned to Lio and Lio nodded to the two humans.

"They said they wanted to take them to a place called.... Promepolis?" Lio hoped that these two heard of this place for humans.

"Promepolis?" Meis repeated and earned a nod from Lio. "Perfect, we know where that is."

"You do!?" Lio asked and sighed with relief.

"We'll head their first thing in the morning." Gueira promised but then gave a worried and thoughtful expression. "Although, can you guys turn into humans too? Like what Anwyll did?"

Like what Anwyll did? Okay, Lio needs answers from these two and the ravenette after all of this is over.

"We sure can thanks to these potions." Anwyll took out one vial of the red potion. "This is what I used last time I was here."

"Potions!?" Meis and Gueira exclaimed with wide eyes.

Gueira held a hand to his forehead and looked at all of them in disbelief. "Even magic exists."

"Let's get closer to the shore." Anwyll told them and started swimming to the sand on the human's land. "And then we'll drink these."

"Oh!" Before Anwyll got on the sand he stopped and looked at the two humans. "Do you guys still have those spare human clothes?"

Meis and Gueira jumped in realization and nodded.

"Yeah, wait right here." Meis told them and went to a house by the dock.

Once they were gone, Lio looked at Anwyll with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain how you three met?"

Anwyll gave an eyebrow at the two Burnish as well. "I assume you have a lot of questions about this, huh?"

"You went to the surface and became human once before?" Thyma asked, presenting her arms towards the human land.

Anwyll nodded. "I did and I promise to explain everything here sooner or later."

"Guys!"

The three turned to the dock again to see Meis and Gueira carrying more clothes than what they need. How many clothes do humans need?

"Here we are. We're ready, are you guys?" Gueira asked them, holding the clothes a little tighter.

"I think so." Anwyll told them and started swimming for the shore again.

Lio and Thyma followed the ravenette behind them. They were both really uncertain about this but Anwyll seems to know these two well. Plus, Lio's willing to work with anyone that could help them. Even if it's with other humans that they just met.

Anwyll was now close to the shore and sat on the sand that had the least amount of water. Thyma and Lio did the same as him and the ravenette gave them their own vials of the red potion.

Meis and Gueira were behind them, ready to go and they looked around to see if anyone else was around. But found no one so, they should be safe for now.

"Alright, ready?" Anwyll took the cork off his vial and looked to the two Burnish.

Thyma looked down at hers and gave an uncertain look. She knows that they're doing this to save Galo, Lio's lover for crying out loud. But she's nervous about the whole thing. What if something goes wrong or worse, they all die?

"I am." Lio took the cork off his vial and looked at Thyma.

Thyma looked to her friends and saw that they're really determined. She took a deep breath to reassure herself.

They're doing this for Galo and she wants to help too. They've come to far for her too give up now and she's not giving up. Not now, not ever.

With determined eyes, she took the cork off her potion as well. "Me too."

"Excellent!" Anwyll smiled at them but the gave a warning look. "Although, I must warn you two. That this is really bitter so, I would plug my nose if I were you."

"Thanks." Lio told him and held up his potion. "Cheers."

The two held up their potions as well. "Cheers."

The three plugged their noses and drank the sparkling red liquid. Once they completely swallowed it, they unplugged their noses.

Although, they were able to taste the bitterness afterwards. Thyma shivered, Anwyll gave a face of disgust and Lio took his tongue out.

"You're right, it's really...bitter." Lio coughed a little.

"And I thought anchovies and sardines tasted bad." Thyma said and started to feel a warm sensation on her tail. Her eyes went wide and she looked down to see that her tail was starting to go on fire.

"What the...!?" Gueira and Meis exclaimed in a whisper.

Lio felt the same sensation and the flames on his tail were starting to grow a little hotter, like they're splitting his tail into two parts.

Anwyll, on the other hand, felt a colder sensation and four of his tentacles went to one side while the other four went on the other. Then ice covered his octopus half and the next thing that happened, was shattering ice.

Thyma and Lio covered themselves with their arms but the ice quickly, turned into water once it hit their skins.

Then the fire on their tails disappeared and they looked down to see that they now have human legs.

Thyma gave a gasp of shock, surprise and disbelief. "Whoa."

"I know." Anwyll nodded and looked down at his own legs before turning to Lio.

Lio uncovered himself and looked at his friends' legs before looking down at his own and his magenta eyes went wide in shock.

It worked, the potion actually worked and the three of them are now humans. This is so hard to believe but he knows it's not a dream.

"Gueira." Meis told him and said redhead unfolded the blanket he has and lifted it up so the three won't be seen by them or other humans that could pass by.

Thyma and Lio turned around with confusion and looked at the clothes that were brought to them on the other side.

"I think your tops are fine but you three will need pants." Meis told them from the other side.

"What are pants?" Lio looked towards the ravenette, hoping he'll get an answer.

"Pants are human clothing that covers legs and the rest of the bottom half of the human body." Anwyll explained. "Skirts and shorts kinda do the same thing but they're entirely different and I still don't understand them. I need to learn more about human clothing."

"Guys." They heard Meis from behind the blanket. "My arm is getting a little tired."

Oh, right. The pants.

Thyma took the pants from Meis and looked down at them with uncertainty before Anwyll took the small pair and gave it to Lio.

"How do I put this on?" Lio looked up at the ravenette with an uncertain look.

"I'll show you." Anwyll gave a reassuring and excited smile.

* * *

After a lesson of pants later, the three were in the house of Meis and Gueira.

The two humans were now cooking in their kitchen while Thyma, Anwyll and Lio were in the living room.

Lio and Thyma sat on the thing called a couch and Anwyll looked around at all the decorations that humans probably like to keep in their home. Their place was covered with shells, pictures of different places they've never seen before and other things that they can't even name.

Lio looked around at all the new things that these humans have. It's all so different and humans seem to have way more knowledge then they have.

Thyma looked around as well and felt amazed by all the things that these humans have. It's nothing like they are all used too which makes it even more exciting to see. She can probably understand why Anwyll likes humans and is fascinated by their ways of life.

"Alright, everyone." Gueira announced and him and Meis brought over some food on plates. "Dinner is ready."

"What's on the menu, Gueira?" Anwyll excitedly asked and quickly sat in a nearby chair.

"Some grilled cheese sandwiches." Gueira answered, setting the plate on the small, rectangular table.

"Yay!" Anwyll clapped in excitement. "I love those."

"You love a lot of our human food, huh?" Meis chuckled at Anwyll's enthusiasm.

"I do." Anwyll admitted. "But I think my favorite is the tiny chocolate, cookie dough frozen cream."

"You mean chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Gueira corrected with a smile.

"Sorry." Anwyll looked down in shame for not remembering the name completely.

"It's all good..." Meis reassured but then he saw the grey in the ravenette's hair. He walked to their friend and touch Anwyll's grey strand. "How did you get this?"

"Hm?" Anwyll looked at the grey that Meis as holding. "Oh! I traded a strand of my black hair for our potions and that's how we were able to come up here."

Meis let Anwyll's hair go and gave a nod. "I see. You still look cute though."

"Aww, thank you." Anwyll gave one of his human friends a smile. Then he turned to the sandwiches and licked his lips.

"Can you guys please tell us how you met?" Lio put a hand to his hip and rested his arm on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, I would like to know too." Thyma nodded in agreement and took a sandwich from the plate before pointing at the food. "Is this good?"

Gueira nodded towards Thyma and said girl looked at the sandwich before looking back to the rest of the group.

"I'll go first." Anwyll volunteered and took a sandwich too. "It all started, a year ago after I delivered a wedding dress to a lovely couple..."


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Anwyll's Experience With Humans: Part One

"Thank you so much, Anwyll." A beautiful Frostish lady took the wedding dress from him with a smile. "It looks so beautiful."

"I'm glad I can help ma'am." Anwyll smiled back before swimming away and waving. "And happy wedding."

"Thank you." She waved back and disappeared.

Anwyll swam around for a little while until he went to the market place. He sat on a rock and just watched as the people around him swam around, minding their own business.

But then he spotted another Frostish. An old man who looked like he was carrying a whole lot of heavy luggage and no one was around to help him.

Being the kindhearted person that he is, he swam to the old man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, sire. Can I help you carry your things?"

The old man looked up at him with surprise and nodded. "Yes, absolutely."

The man offered a large bag to the ravenette and Anwyll took it with a small smile. This wasn't going to be light, he knows. But at least he can help another Frostish when they need help the most.

The bag was definitely heavy but he was able to put it around his shoulder and swim with the old man who now carried smaller bags.

He took Anwyll to a dark place that he's never seen before and the ravenette felt scared at the sight of the darkness that looked like the deep end. But he has to do this because he doesn't want to see anyone suffer. Especially, an old man who probably knows that death is just around the corner.

Anwyll swam with the old man and they went inside a cave under the cliff.

The ravenette kept following him until they were in a room that looked so beautiful and magical to him. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" The kind old man asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Anwyll gently, set the bag down and looked at the old man. "Here we are, sire."

"Thank you so much for helping me, young Frostish." The old man gave him a bigger smile.

"I'm happy to help and my name's Anwyll by the way." Anwyll gave a smile in return. "What's your name sire?"

"I am Deus Prometh, the sea wizard." Deus Prometh answered. "But please, call me Wizard Prometh."

"A wizard!? You mean you can do magic!?" Anwyll asked, amazed and earned a nod from Wizard Prometh.

"Yes, and in return for your kindness, I'll grant you one wish. It's the least I can do for you in return." Wizard Prometh promised him.

A wish!? A single wish just for him!? This feels so unreal but Anwyll's not judging or complaining about anything. This opportunity is too good to pass up.

Although what does he want? He's got a great friend and a great job so he has everything except knowledge of humans...

Wait, that's it!

Anwyll gave a big smile to Wizard Prometh and went down on his tentacles in a begging manner. "Wizard Prometh, if it's not too much to ask, I wish to learn more about humans."

"Humans?" Wizard Prometh's eyes went wide with fascinating. "You're interested in them?"

Anwyll, eagerly nodded. "I would love to know more about humans. Do you have any knowledge of them?"

"Sadly, I do not." Wizard Prometh shook his head before looking through his shelves. "But I know how you can find more information."

"Really!?" Anwyll swam up, excited for the opportunity. "How!?"

Wizard Prometh took out a vial of a sparkling red liquid from one of the shelves and handed it to Anwyll. "You would have to become human yourself."

Anwyll gasped with shock, happiness and disbelief.

"Go to the surface and find a shore, then drink this potion and it'll make you human for seven days." Wizard Prometh explained.

Seven days? That didn't sound so bad. Plus, Galo's gone on a rescue mission so he won't be back for the next two weeks. This is too perfect.

Anwyll gave a smile full of joy and hugged Wizard Prometh. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Wizard Prometh gave a chuckle to the youth's enthusiasm and hugged him back. "I'm glad I could help you."

Anwyll made his way out but before he disappeared, he turned back and waved at Wizard Prometh. "Goodbye, Wizard Prometh and thank you again."

The Wizard waved back with a smile. "You're welcome, Anwyll and good luck."

"Thank you."

And after that, Anwyll left.

* * *

Anwyll swam for what felt like hours and his tentacles were getting tired but he's not giving up. Not until he finds a shore and finding the humans that he wants to learn more about.

He swam for a little while longer until the water was growing less and less. He must be getting closer to a shore. And that thought made him feel really happy.

He looked up to see that there were two humans on the shore, just hanging around and spending time together.

Anwyll's so excited, he can't even hold still but he knows that he has to make a first good impression. So, with a deep breath he calmed himself down and swam a little closer.

Once he was close enough, he took another deep breath and smiled at the humans that he wants to meet.

He hopes that they'll become friends but if not, at least he knows what humans are like and he'll at least have more information about them.

With another deep breath he sat on the ocean floor and drank the sparkling red potion.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Anwyll's Experience With Humans: Part Two

A cloudless day, a hot sun and a case of beer, sodas and snakes in the cooler. It's a beautiful day to be out at the beach and Meis and Gueira were chilling out, having a day to themselves.

It was all Meis's idea to come out here and Gueira felt really happy to be out here with his friend since kindergarten. He had a rough week at work and his boss was being a total selfish, jackass to him, as per usual. And now, all he wants to do is to be with his buddy and relax.

Meis, on the other hand, was a little nervous about this. He wanted this day to themselves because he wants to tell Gueira that he loves him. He always did and always will but he just didn't know how to say it so, he thought this day might help out a little.

"You were right, Meis." Gueira laid back on his towel with his hands behind his neck. "This is really relaxing and I needed this after a long, crappy week at work."

Meis calmed down a little and took a small sigh of relief before looking down at Gueira. "Told ya."

Gueira shrugged and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I'm glad, I could help." Meis laid next to him on his own towel and looked over to Gueira.

"You helped a lot." Gueira added, looking up at the sky before giving a groan. "But what could really help is if I quit that lame job."

"What!?" Meis gave a playful gasp of shock. "Where am I going to get my favorite milkshakes now?"

Gueira gave a smile to Meis and gave a small laugh. "Meis, don't worry. The milkshakes will still be there, as well as the restaurant."

That's true since Gueira worked at a restaurant called The Ring of Fire and they have the best milkshakes in Promepolis. Meis tried all of them but his favorite is blueberry cheesecake and he would always get it whenever he would drive up to the city. But that's not the only reason why he went to the restaurant, he would go there just to see Gueira another day.

Although, both of them live separately. Meis lives by the sea because he wants to be near the calm and relaxing ocean he's always loved. And Gueira, he lives in the city because he wants to be around people and be closer to his job. If he left that restaurant, then they won't have that much of a connection except for phone calls that would probably be useful for who knows when?

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't see you as often. Would I?" Meis asked, turning away and laying down on his towel.

"Hey, you can always give me a call and I'll be right there when you need me." Gueira told him, lifting himself up a little to look at him.

Meis gave a small pout and looked away. "I guess I could."

Gueira raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What? What's the matter?"

Meis turned to the side with a small blush. Looks like now is a time to tell him before it's too late. Who knows when he'll get another chance like this again?

"Gueira, I..."

Before Meis could finish, a loud gasp and splash was heard from the Sea.

The two men looked to the sea and couldn't believe their eyes.

Out of nowhere, a feminine young man with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes came out of the water. He looked completely naked, except he had a pink and violet bra-like thing of sorts on his chest.

The ravenette looked up at them and gave an excited smile to them before moving some of his hair and bowing. "Hello, humans."

Meis and Gueira raised confused eyebrows.

"My name is Anwyll and I'm from Icyan, one of the greatest places of the ocean." The ravenette-Anwyll sat up on his knees and gave a huge smile to them. "It's a pleasure to be here! I've always wanted to meet humans like you and I do like your shore."

The two were still confused about Anwyll's words and what the hell is he even talking about? Icyan and one of the greatest places of the ocean?

"What are your names?" Anwyll innocently, asked with the smile still on his face.

"Um..." Meis doesn't know what to say to this young man when he believes he's completely crazy.

Before Meis knew it, Gueira walked over to the ravenette with a face that Meis could read as love at first sight.

"Hey, Anwyll. I'm Gueira."

"Nice to meet you, Gueira." Anwyll gave an excited smile and stood up to shake Gueira's hand.

Gueira let Anwyll shake his hand while he blushed and looked down to look at Anwyll's small and cute body. He should tell the newcomer that he shouldn't be naked out in the open but he doesn't want the show to end.

"Oh my god!" Meis got up and took his towel off the sand and brought it to Anwyll to cover his lower half up. "You're naked."

"Hm?" Anwyll lifted his arms and watched Meis as he was tying the towel around his waist. "No, I'm Anwyll."

"No, that's not..." Meis gave a sigh of defeat. "Never mind. Let's just get you in the house."

"House?" Anwyll tilted his head to the side. "What's a house?"

"A house is a kind of place that humans live in." Gueira answered and rested his hands on Anwyll's shoulders.

"Really?" Anwyll turned to him with eyes, sparkling with curiosity.

Gueira nodded and took one of his arms to make the ravenette follow him.

Meis took Gueira's towel and the cooler before following soon after.

* * *

"He must have been drinking sea water." Gueira suggested with a shrug. "That's my guess."

"Or he hit his head." Meis thought aloud and him and Gueira looked back into the living room to see Anwyll looking around at anything and everything.

The ravenette looked so innocent and curious that Gueira just loved watching what he was doing. So much, that he could watch Anwyll look around all day.

"So, what do we do? Call an ambulance?" Meis asked the redhead and turned to meet his red eyes.

"No." Gueira told him. "I suggest, he should take a nice shower or bath and have a good night's rest. He'll probably feel better in the morning."

"And what if he still thinks he's from the ocean?" Meis crossed his arms at the redhead.

"Then bring him over to the Ring of Fire. He's curious about human things so, we should show him what humans do."

"You're speaking like you believe Anwyll is actually from the sea." Meis gave him a small glare. "And you know he's not. He's human like us but he needs help understanding that there is no place called Icyan and he's not from the sea."

"I know that." Gueira said in his defense. "But let's just wait and see if he'll remember who he actually is anytime soon. If not, then we'll do our best to help him out."

Gueira looked back at Anwyll to see the ravenette, touching the glass on the slider doors. "For now, let's just enjoy his curiosity."

Meis wanted to protest but Gueira was already by Anwyll's side before he could speak.

"Gueira, what is this invisible magic?" Anwyll asked while touching the glass.

This causes Gueira to chuckle and gently take Anwyll's hands away from the slider doors. "Anwyll, it's not invisible magic. We call that glass."

"Glass?" Anwyll looked at the glass in fascination.

Gueira nodded then he got an idea and pointed to the sand on the beach. "You see the sand?"

Anwyll nodded and looked at the redhead with his full attention.

"When sand gets really really hot, it turns into glass like this." Gueira waved his finger to the glass on the slider doors. "And glass is used for human things like windows, decorations or ornaments."

"What are ornaments?" Anwyll asked him. "Is it something you wear?"

"No." Gueira shook his head with a smile. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we should get you into some proper clothes and find you some pants."

"What are pants?" Anwyll raised a curious eyebrow and tilted his head in that cute way Gueira liked.

"You'll see."

* * *

After helping Anwyll with a bath and finding some spare clothes for him later, Meis saw that Anwyll was sitting on the guest room bed. He looked tired from the day but he gave a smile because he felt really happy to be with humans.

Gueira already went home and Meis is sure that he's looking forward to seeing Anwyll tomorrow.

God, Meis thought he had a chance to be with Gueira but now he thinks, they're not meant to be together.

And he still thinks that Anwyll might be crazy but for the rest of the day, he seemed really sweet and innocent but he also seems really naive. He probably doesn't even know that Gueira fell in love with him or that there is good and bad in this world. But he'll just have to fix that when the times comes.

"Are you okay?"

Meis jumped and turned to Anwyll after hearing his voice.

The ravenette then gave an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Oh, um..." Meis pulled some of his hair back and looked at Anwyll's eyes. Those rose gold eyes that just looked so innocent and pure that Meis can't even hate him. Even though he's really jealous of him and just wants to kick him out and take him back to this Icyan where he belonged. But he can't hate him, he's too good and sweet. "Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't tell you my name, did I?"

"No, but I would like to know." Anwyll answered in a cute way that even got Meis to lighten up. "What is your name?"

"I'm Meis." Meis walked over to the ravenette and sat on the bed with him.

"Meis, what a lovely name." Anwyll complemented with full honesty heard in his voice.

This causes Meis to give a small, sad smile. Anwyll truly is a sweetheart and he can never hate him. He feels like such a jerk for wanting to throw him out in the first place.

But he doesn't feel that way now. He gently set his hands on the ravenette's shoulders and then he hugged him. "You're gonna be staying with me from now on."

Anwyll gave a smile in return before happily, hugging back. "Sounds fantastic to me, Meis."

And just from that, Meis's smile grew less sad.

* * *

**MORNING**

"Here we are." Meis put a plate of food in front of Anwyll.

The ravenette curiously, looked at the food with sparkling eyes that caused Meis to smile. "What is it?"

"It's called French Toast." Meis answered and handed him a fork. "You've never tried it before?"

Anwyll shook his head. "Never. When you lived in the sea all your life, you only eat sea plants and fish."

Meis gave a smile and rolled his eyes. Yep, he still believes he's from the sea. "Well, try it and see if you like it."

Meis watched as Anwyll grabbed the fork and looked at how beautiful it looked. He must like the silver color since he must have had coral silverware or something. After a few more seconds of looking, Anwyll cut some of the toast with the fork, blew a piece of it and ate it.

Anwyll gave it a few chews and his eyes lit up with hearts. He held his cheek in his hand and gave a cute smile. "It's delicious, I love it."

Meis gave a smile. "I'm glad. Make sure you eat enough because today, were going to Promepolis on my bike."

"What's Promepolis and what's a bike?" Anwyll asked, leaning closer to him.

Meis gave a bigger smile and a small laugh before hugging the cute ravenette. "You'll see after you eat."

* * *

"Thank you, come again." Gueira waved at a nice couple that just paid for their food and started to head out.

After that, he looked around and a little to see no Meis or Anwyll around. He hopes that he'll see Anwyll again because that little ravenette from the ocean is super adorable. He also looks so innocent and sweet that he just wants to hold him all the time.

But he can't scare him, maybe he'll take him out on a date this weekend so they can know each other better, hopefully.

Just then, the entrance door opened and he gave an excited smile when Meis and Anwyll entered the building.

"Woah!" Anwyll looked up at the ceiling in amazement to see the lightbulbs. "How did you get the stars to come in here?"

Gueira laughed before giving an answer. "No...ha... Anwyll, those aren't stars."

"Gueira!" Anwyll walked over to him and gave a confused eyebrow. "Wait, they're not? But they're so bright."

"They are but they're not stars. Those are lightbulbs, glowing glass that help humans see more." Gueira explained but still earned confusion from the ravenette.

"They don't look like glass from here." Anwyll looked up again at the lightbulbs. "Isn't glass bigger than them?"

"Glass can be any shape or size, Anwyll." Meis put a hand on his shoulder. "Can be big, small, wide or narrow. Glass is something that can be changed a lot but don't break it because there are shards that can hurt you with just one cut."

"Oh." Anwyll nodded in understanding and looked to Meis and the bulbs again. "Human creations are really fascinating."

"Well, enough about glass. How about I get you two some milkshakes?" Gueira guided them to an empty table and rested his hands on Anwyll's shoulders. "Trust me, you're gonna love them, Anwyll."

"Really!? What do milkshakes taste like?" Anwyll looked to him and Meis.

"It's a sweet drink that comes in many flavors." Meis answered with a smile. "I think you should try the cookie dough because a lot of people like that one."

"What's cookie dough?" Anwyll jumped in excitement. "It sounds delicious, I wanna try it."

"Coming right up." Gueira got his answer and went to go prepare the drinks for the two.

Once he left, Meis looked at the direction he left from and gave a smile. Anwyll saw that smile and must have gotten an idea.

"Hey, Meis?"

"Hey, Anwyll?" Meis looked at him with a friendly face.

"Can humans read and write?"

Meis raised an eyebrow at him. Read and write? That's kind of a weird question that he wasn't expecting. "Yeah. At least most of us can read and write. Why?"

"Can you and Guiera read and write?" Anwyll had something in his eyes that Meis couldn't quite read.

"Yeah..."

"What do humans write with?" Anwyll got even more excited.

Meis giggled a little and took out a pen and paper from his pocket. "We humans write on things called paper and we either use a pen, like this one." He held up his blue pen. "Or we use a wooden writing utensil called a pencil."

"Can I see that paper and pen?" Anwyll made grabbing motions with his hands at the pen and paper.

Meis was a little unsure about this but Anwyll didn't look like he was going to kill him or anything. So, it's probably fine. With a shrug, he gave the two things to the ravenette. "Sure, knock yourself out."

Anwyll gave an excited smile and took the two things without hesitation. "Thank you."

"No problem." Meis put an elbow on the table and watched as Anwyll did what he was doing. He'll admit, Anwyll looked really cute with that excited glint in his eyes and he could watch him have that look all day. "Whatcha writing?"

"Just a few things that I think will be useful." Anwyll gave an innocent smile and continued writing.

"Okay." Meis gave a shrug and continued to watch the ravenette.

"Hey, you two."

The two feminine men looked up to see Gueira with two milkshakes in hand.

"One for you." The redhead gave the cookie dough milkshake to Anwyll and the blueberry cheesecake to Meis. "And one for you."

"Ooohhh." Anwyll looked at the drink with amazement, curiosity and wonder. "This is a milkshake? It looks so beautiful."

"Try it out." Meis told him and took a sip of his own. "You might like it."

Anwyll did as he was told and put the straw in his mouth before taking a good sip of it. And just after that one sip, Anwyll's rose gold eyes went wide with fascination, happiness, delight and love.

"What do ya think?" Gueira asked, making sure Anwyll's alright.

Anwyll swallowed and squished his own cheeks with happiness written all over his face. "It's delicious! I love it!"

The two men smiled and watched as their little ravenette drank the rest of the cold drink.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Friends of Land and Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are now back to the present with everyone here and the rest is flashbacks. I hope you all like it and I jope it all makes sense.
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.

"And then what happened?" Thyma asked, taking another bite of the grilled cheese.

"Well, then Anwyll stayed with me for a while longer and we started to learn more about the other." Meis answered, sitting on Gueira's lap. "He told us about the Burnish and the Frostish being divided and that Icyan is home of the Frostish. And Lavalin is home of the Burnish."

"We both said it was really interesting even though we didn't believe him at the time." Gueira added.

"Were you still in love with Anwyll even after all that, Gueira?" Thyma couldn't help but ask.

"I was and after three days of getting to know him, I asked if he wanted to date anyone." Gueira nodded.

"I knew what he was asking and I respectfully refused because I knew there was someone else who loved him." Anwyll added.

"Okay. Well, then how did you guys find out about his Frostish form?" Lio asked the two humans, taking another sandwich.

"It was on the last day of my human form." Anwyll answered for Meis and Gueira and gave a smile. "And the day that I brought these two together."

* * *

**_Hair as red as the sunset._ **

**_Eyes as strong as the sun._ **

**_Whenever I spend a moment with you,_ **

**_It feels like our hearts are joined as one._ **

**_You have my heart._ **

**_And you always will._ **

**_I wish to have yours._ **

**_So, our hearts can fulfill._ **

_Gueira read the small poem he found on the dining table he found after Meis and Anwyll left._ _He knows it can't be from Anwyll since the ravenette said that he only saw him as a friend. So, is it from Meis?_

_No. This doesn't seem like something he would do but then again, does he have a thing for him? Now that he thinks about it, Meis was trying to tell him something on the day they've met Anwyll but wasn't able to finish._

_Was this another way of saying that he likes him?_

_He had to find out._

* * *

**_Blue eyes as sparkling as the sea._**

**_Hair a dark blue as the night sky._ **

**_Like life and death,_ **

**_Day and Night create a perfect balance._ **

**_I am the day. You are my night._ **

**_Let's come together and create our own perfect balance._ **

_Meis read the poem that was kept safely in his jacket pocket. And he couldn't help but shake his head with a knowing smile._

_This had to be Anwyll's doing because Gueira wouldn't do something like this. Although, he can't help but imagine Gueira doing this himself._

_It just felt so touching, sweet, and heartwarming that it warmed his heart like the blazing sun of day. Which causes him to wonder if Gueira got a poem similar to it._

_He doesn't know but he'll probably find out sooner or later._

_Knocking was heard at the front door and there's no doubt that it's Gueira._

_He went and opened the door to see the devil himself and he gave knowing smirk before holding up the poem he had. "I assume you got a poem of sorts?"_

_"I did." Gueira held up his own poem. "And it looks like you did as well."_

_"Yeah, who knew Anwyll was good at poetry?" Meis stepped aside for the redhead to come in._

_"Beats me." Gueira shrugged and turned to the blue-haired man with smirk. "But I got to admit, there might be some truth to it."_

_Meis gave a blush. "What?"_

_"There might be some truth to it." Gueira repeated and blocked the other man's path with a hand by his head._

_Meis's blush went redder and before he knew it, their lips met with a first kiss._ _He was shocked by this but he quickly came over his shock enough to kiss back._

_A quite 'yes' was heard from the hall and they stopped kissing to turn to their ravenette friend who was smiling like no tomorrow._

_Anwyll's eyes widened and he blushed as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."_

_"Nah, it's fine Anwyll." Meis reassured and gave a small smile. "We have you to thank after all."_

_"Oh, it's nothing." Anwyll raised his hands up with a small smile of his own. "I just want to do one more thing before I have to head back to Icyan."_

_The two men rolled their eyes before Gueira walked over to him and gently guided him to the couch. "Anwyll, you don't need to go anywhere."_

_"I wish I could say the same thing but I have to go back home today. It's the seventh day and I should get back in the ocean here soon." Anwyll sat down but then he looked at the sunset to see that it's almost getting dark. This makes him get up in a panic and freak out. "Oh no! It's almost sunset, I have to hurry."_

_"Anwyll, there's no rush." Meis tried to reassure and gently took Anwyll's small hands in his own. "It's okay. Look, I don't know how to say this, but there's no place called..."_

_"I'm sorry." Anwyll interrupted and opened the slider doors before jumping into the ocean._

_"ANWYLL!" Meis and Gueira shouted and then jumped into the ocean as well._

_Once the two were in the water, they found Anwyll looking down at his legs and it didn't look like he was holding his breath. More like he's breath in the sea._

_Then a pink and violet glow appeared and the two watched as Anwyll's legs magically turned into an octopus bottom half. With violet tentacles and pink suckers that looked so unreal that it caused the two humans to widen their eyes in shock._

_"MEIS! GUEIRA!" Anwyll shouted with worry and swam over to them to pick them up and bring them to the surface._

_The two humans gasped for air and quickly swam back to the dock. They both lifted themselves up and looked down at Anwyll and his octopus bottom half._

_Neither man could believe their eyes. Anwyll wasn't lying? He was actually from the sea!? This had to be some sort of dream but if it was, then they wouldn't have felt the water and needed air now, would they?_

_"You really are from the sea!" Meis spoke first after a long second of shock._

_Anwyll noticed his tone and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't believe me?"_

_Gueira shook his head. "No, we thought you were just some crazy guy who needed help believing that there is no such thing as Frostish or Icyan. But now looking at this, we really believe you now."_

_"We're sorry, Anwyll." Meis told him and gave a sad expression to the ravenette._

_Anwyll gave a sad expression too and moved back a little. "Does this mean, you don't like me now?"_

_"NO!" The two humans jumped back in the water and hugged their friend before he started to cry._

_"Of course, we still like you. We're not mad or anything, we were just shocked." Gueira reassured him._

_"So, don't think stuff like that, okay?" Meis added and hugged the ravenette a little tighter._

_Anwyll calmed down and hugged them both back with a smile. "Okay." Then he got an idea and pulled back to face him. "You know, I bet I know someone who might like you guys."_

_"Who?" Gueira asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"My friend and roommate, Galo Thymos. I bet you guys will like him too." Anwyll gave a bigger smile. "I promise, I'll talk to him about you guys when I get the chance and who knows? Maybe, I'll make you guys into Frostish and I'll show you the way of the Frostish."_

_"That would be so badass." Meis complemented and nodded. "We'll be waiting."_

* * *

"After that, I went back to Icyan and I did talk to Galo about it. He couldn't believe I did it but at the same time, he was relieved that I was safe." Anwyll explained to Lio and Thyma before turning to Meis and Gueira. "And Meis, Gueira, I'm so sorry. Since I was gone all of that week, I became super busy and I wasn't able to talk to Wizard Prometh about bringing you two into the sea."

"Hey, it's alright Anwyll. Don't worry about it." Gueira reassured. "The important thing is that we're glad to meet you and that we know that there are other living things in the ocean."

Anwyll gave a small smile and then he jolted like he got an idea. He quickly took the bag out and took out a vial of the sea foam green potion. "I just remembered that Wizard Prometh gave us these and I think you guys can come into the ocean after all this is done."

"Wait, really!?" Meis looked at the potion and took it in his hands. "No, way."

"Way." Anwyll nodded with an excited smile. "So, I guess I didn't have to completely talk to Wizard Prometh about it. We already got extra potions to make things easier."

"Wow." Gueira couldn't help to say before Meis handed the vial back to the ravenette.

"After we rescue Galo, we'll do it." Meis promised. "I really would love to see your home city."

"And I would love to show you." Anwyll clapped with excitement before he gave a yawn.

Gueira gave a nod and a tiered smile. "I agree, bed time."

Lio gave a yawn as well before looking at the two humans. "Where can we sleep?"

"I can take the couch since I know Meis and Gueira only have two guest rooms." Anwyll volunteered with a raised hand.

"Anwyll, you don't have too." Meis reassured, and got up to move his finger curling motion. "The three of you, please follow me."

Anwyll, Thyma and Lio got up and followed the blue-haired man to the two guest rooms. One of them was the one Anwyll recognized when he first stayed with Meis but then he saw another room that had two beds.

"We added another bed in one of the guest rooms just in case." Meis told them and pointed to the room with two beds. "Anwyll, you and Lio can take this one and Thyma can take the other."

"Sounds good to me." Thyma nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you for helping us."

"And I'm sorry we had to drag you two into this." Anwyll looked down in shame.

"Hey, like we said, don't worry." Gueira reassured. "A friend of yours is a friend of ours and if a friend is in danger, we'll do our best to help."

Lio gave a small smile to these two humans. "Thank you both so much."

"No problem at all." Meis told the three with a small smile.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Another Life

More ice was dumped on his head and rested on top of the container.

"Alrighty, it should be ready." One of the members that dumped ice on Galo told the rest of the crew.

"Put another bucket of ice in, just to be safe." The captain told them. "We're gonna be driving for a while and I would like that thing to stay alive."

"Got it." The female member came with another bucket and dumped in in Galo's container before closing the lid that had air holes.

A while? Like all night or something like that? God, these humans are eager to get them to this place, aren't they? Don't humans eat or sleep? Why the hell does Anwyll love these beings so much when they're so confusing? He must have met good ones or something.

Before he knew it, his container was being lifted up and he freaked out. This lifter thing or whatever it's called, lifted him to a thing he never seen before.

It looked like a cave of sorts but it's rectangular and it's not made out of rock. Whatever this thing is, he knows he's going inside but what will happen to him?

Once he was inside the rectangular cave, more workers, came in and pushed him further before attaching what looks like black seaweed to the walls. They did some tightening tests and nodded in approval before getting out.

"He's ready to go." One of the members said to the captain. "Oh man. Wait until the Foresight Foundation sees this."

The man was hit with the captain's hand and the captain gave a scowl that even made Galo swim further away. "Stop talking and get driving."

"Yes captain." The man said and quickly, shut the doors.

Galo was met by darkness and he felt more alone than before. They said the trip's going to be long and he doesn't even know how long that will be. But now, that he thinks about it, it probably means it's only a matter of time before they arrive at this place. So, he might even end up at this place tomorrow for all he knows.

He's scared and confused and he has a feeling that he might die here in the human world. Not now, but later on he might die.

But that's okay as long as Lio is safe, wherever he is, he'll be okay. He'll miss him more than anything in the world. He'll also miss Freezing Rescue, Icyan, Anwyll and even Thyma.

He hopes that they'll all be okay, with or without him.

Since this 'drive' will be am bit, he might as well get some sleep since it's night already.

But before that, he thinks about the time Lio and him first kissed. Under the moonlight where there was nothing to worry about. It was just them and it felt like the world was theirs and only theirs. It was a wonderful experience and maybe they would have swum away if they were able to. But too bad they can't be together now no matter how bad he wants to see Lio again.

He wishes he could see everyone one more time but the universe just wants to make him suffer doesn't it?

If he and Lio never reunite soon, then he hopes that they will be together in another life where they're neither Burnish nor Frostish. And they could live their love life peacefully without worries. Happily married, a lovely home, and have a beautiful child together.

He would like that a lot.

"Lio, if I never see you again, I hope to see you in another life. Where we can be together forever."


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Voice of Love

_"Lio, if I never see you again, I hope to see you in another life. Where we can be together forever."_

Lio jolted awake with a gasp. "GALO!"

This causes Anwyll to jump awake in shock and turn to his friend with worried eyes. "Lio!?"

Lio looked around to look for his beloved to realized he's back in Meis and Gueira's guest room with Anwyll.

"What happened?" Anwyll yawned while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"I think I heard Galo." Lio answered his friend and quickly looked at him with worry.

"You heard Galo? What do you mean?" Anwyll raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"I mean that I heard him." Lio held his hands together and moved his legs in a nervous way that he would probably have done with his tail. Tears also started to roll down his face, remembering the words and hearing Galo's voice when he thinks of those words. "He said that if we never see each other again, he hopes we'll meet in another life where we can be together forever."

"Lio." Anwyll got up from his bed and walked over to him to rest reassuring hands on his shoulders. "We are going to rescue Galo and I'm gonna make sure you two have a happy life together either in the sea or in the human world."

Lio heard the sound of Anwyll's tone and heard the seriousness as well as the determination. He seems confident enough to know that Galo will be okay. With that in mind, Lio hugged the ravenette, tight. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Anwyll."

"There's nothing to apologize for. It's okay." Anwyll hugged him back just as tight before they heard knocking at the door.

"Anwyll!? Lio!? Is everything alright!? We heard Lio scream!" They heard Gueira from the other side.

Anwyll opened the door and saw Gueira, Meis and Thyma with worried looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Meis asked this time.

"What happened?" Thyma asked next.

"Everything's okay but Lio heard Galo talking in his sleep." Anwyll answered them all and stepped aside for them to enter.

"Wait, what?" Thyma asked and looked at Lio. "You heard what?"

"I heard Galo talking." Lio answered, looking at all of them. "I know it sounds crazy but I know I heard it."

"How do you know?" Meis asked him.

"I can just feel it." Lio looked to the side before looking back to them. "He said that if we never meet again, than he hopes that he'll meet me in another life."

"Damn." Gueira put a finger to his cheek in thought before looking to Anwyll. "Do you know what this is?"

Anwyll shook his head. "I don't."

"Love is a powerful thing and maybe it's fate that wanted you to hear that." Thyma thought aloud. "It's just a thought but I think that's probably what's going on."

"We have to get Galo now. I need him here with me." Lio started to cry once again and he looked down to try to hide his tears but they kept falling. Some droplets even landed on the bed to show the evidence.

Thyma came over and hugged her friend in comfort. "We'll bring him back, we promise."

"Let's grabe some snacks and get the car keys, Meis." Gueira walked out of the room with his lover, leaving the three to themselves.

Thyma looked at the direction their human friends went and looked up at Anwyll with a confused eyebrow. "What are car keys?"

"Those are tools to unlock moving things called cars that help humans get to palces faster. And they start the cars up somehow." Anwyll put a finger on his chin in thought. "I'm not entirely sure how it works. I still think those keys are giving the car energy with some kind of magic."

"Anwyll, it's not magic." They heard Meis say from the doorway.

The three looked up and saw their human friends, dressed up and ready to go.

"Get dressed you three, we have a long drive ahead of us and we need to get going." Gueira told them all and he and Meis left the room.

"Right." Anwyll nodded and went over to Lio who no longer felt sad but relieved. "I'll help you get dressed and then I'll do Thyma."

"Sounds good to me." Thyma nodded in agreement and left the room.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: The Trip to Promepolis

"Here you guys are." Meis handed each of them a rectangular looking thing that read granola bar with chocolate and cherries.

"Granola bar with chocolate and cherries?" Thyma looked at the thing and opened her mouth to take a bite.

"Wait, Thyma." Anwyll took the thing away from her. "You have to take off the wrapper first."

"The what?" Lio asked, looking at the ravenette too.

"The wrapper. The thing that covers food." Anwyll took off the wrapper and handed the bar back to Thyma. "It's not edible so you can't eat it."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me." Thyma took the bar and took a bite before her eyes lite up. "It's good."

"Right!? I like them too." Anwyll opened his own bar and started eating it.

Lio took the wrapper off his own bar and started eating it. Thyma was right, it is really good. Who knew humans actually have a lot more things to eat?

He looked outside the glass window to see all the human land coming and going. This car thing was going really fast, probably faster than he can ever go on his tail.

He doesn't know what any of it is and there's not time to ask. He wants to take a good look at everything while it lasts and it'll save in his memory.

"Where do you think they're taking Galo?" Anwyll asked, leaning to look at Lio. Did they say any other place?"

Lio swallowed the last of his granola bar before looking to the ravenette. "No. All I heard was Promepolis and nothing more."

"I think they're taking him to the Foresight Foundation." Meis told the group.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Thyma asked, leaning closer to Meis. "The Foresight Foundation?"

"What's that?" Lio asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"It's the research facility in Promepolis. The government owns the place and Governor Kray Foresight is both the owner and the boss of that place." Meis explained to them. "If they want to research things they've never seen before, it would have to be there."

"And that's where they're probably taking Galo." Gueira added while turning to the next road. "He could possibly be there right now for all we know. Let's just hope nothing's happen to him."

"Oh god." Lio took handfuls of his hair and started to stress out. "Please tell me they didn't do anything to him."

"Don't stress." Thyma put comforting hands on Lio's shoulders. "They probably want to see if he's real first."

"Of course, he's real!" Lio told her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that if they never saw people like Frostish or Burnish, then they might not believe that we're real." Thyma pointed to Meis and Gueira. "Like Meis and Gueira when they first met Anwyll."

"Right." Anwyll snapped his fingers and smiled with agreement. "That could possibly happen."

"We don't know that for sure which is why we have to hurry before they do anything bad." Meis told them.

Lio started to freak out again. "Like what?"

"Uh." Meis and Gueira exchanged glances before Meis turned to the three again. "Like... Dissection."

"DISSECTION!?" The three shouted in unison.

Meis nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, my god." Lio started to breath heavy and stress out even more.

"Lio, you need to calm down. Stress isn't going to help anything." Anwyll tried to comfort him and it was kinda working.

"We're going as quick as possible and we'll get him back." Gueira told the group with a positive and confident tone. "We just need to keep moving forward."

Keep moving forward.

Okay, they just need to keep moving and they'll have Galo back before all the bad stuff happens. It's going to be alright. It has to be alright.

Lio looked out the window once again to see the land and took a deep breath to help himself.

'We're coming Galo.'


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: What do Humans Want?

How long has it been now? Galo doesn't know but it felt like an eternity before a bright light came into place.

It's a blinding white that shined on him. The humans probably want a better look at him or something. What do they want? What do humans want? Can someone please answer that?

"This is the cecalia they've been talking about?"

"Looks like it."

"It's beautiful."

"They said it needs cold water to survive but why?"

Voices were everywhere and Galo didn't even know who they belong to. To humans, that much he knows but what humans are these ones. They don't sound like the crew and the captain that took him so these had to be different people.

But how did he get here already? Did he really sleep the trip away and he's magical here with these other humans that want to do who knows what to him?

Oh god, he's starting to freak out.

"So, what do we do first Governor Kray? Do we dissect him?"

"No." This Governor Kray answered. "Let's wait a while before we do that. I want to know what this thing can do."

"Understood." Another human said.

"Dr. Heris, Dr. Lucia, I'll assign you to research it. Take all the data you can before we dissect it." Governor Kray told two humans.

"Yes, Governor Kray."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you are all excused." Governor Kray told them before the light went out.

Galo rubbed his eyes, trying to make his vision clear again. Then he realized that he no longer had his hands tied. When did they get set free?

Light appeared again but this time, it's from the ground and it's an ocean blue that he's familiar with.

"Hello, there."

Galo looked to the darkness that had no light but then his eyes adjusted to see two figures, looking right at him. They're both female with one having short pink hair with blue eyes behind things Galo doesn't-know-what. The other female has blue eyes too but has blond hair with pink highlights in buns of sorts.

"Hi." Blondie greeted again. "I don't know if you can understand me but my name is Lucia Fex."

"And I'm Heris Ardebit." The other woman stepped up and waved to him.

Galo swam back as best he could but only to be blocked by this invisible magic that's keeping him in place.

"Heris, don't get too close. He's scared." Lucia took the woman's arm and made her step back.

Heris looked at Galo and saw how scared he looked and that caused her to worry. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Galo didn't want to believe these two and he really didn't want to be here but this is probably where he's going to be spending his last days. So, might as well just talk while he still can.

"It's fine." Galo sank down to the ground and sat there before looking up at their shocked faces.

"You can talk!?" Lucia asked and earned a scowl from Galo. She immediately saw her mistake and gave an apologetic expression. "Sorry, of course you can talk. Dumb question. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Are all humans like you two?" Galo asked this time. "Rude and cruel?"

Heris and Lucia exchanged worried glances.

"No, no. Not everyone. We're really sorry." Heris told him. "We didn't mean to be rude or anything, we just want to learn more about you."

"I'm not that stupid. You want to dissect me and kill me so; I might as well talk while I still can." Galo lowered his head, wanting to hide the tears that are threatening to freeze. "But at least it's nice to talk to some people even if it's you two."

Lucia and Heris didn't know what to do. They're seeing something they've never seen before and they're witnessing his emotions for the first time. He already knows what's going to happen, he's expecting death which is probably going to come at some point but not now.

They want to make it pleasant for him at least before any of that happens. So, with nods they took a few steps closer to him.

Both sat down by Galo's container and he didn't even try to make them go away or scare them.

"What's your name?" Lucia asked, looking at him along with Heris.

Galo gave a sad sigh to try to calm himself down but it still sounded like he was gonna cry. He gave a few more deep breaths before finally, calming down and looking up at the two women.

"Galo Thymos."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Unexpected Plan

The drive felt like forever but they finally came to a stop and what Lio and Thyma saw, was mesmerizing.

Through the windows, they saw many places that are not caves and they are much taller than caves. And much more colorful then what they're used to.

"Wow!" Lio and Thyma said in unison.

Meis giggled and smiled at the two. "Lio, Thyma, welcome to Promepolis."

This is Promepolis? It's so big and beautiful and a lot more than what all of them are used to. Lio could probably look at the city all day long and try to explore everything. But that can wait.

Now that there in Promepolis, they have to find this Foresight Foundation and save Galo.

"It's beautiful." Thyma commented. "I would like to explore what there is some time."

"We would be happy to show you around." Gueira told her and took a left turn. "But let's focus on Galo first."

"Right." Thyma nodded in agreement. "What's the plan?"

"We have to find a way to get in somehow." Meis told her but then he grabbed some of his hair in frustration. "But since security is tight and they have a lot of cameras, it'll probably be hard or impossible."

"Yeah. Not to mention, that we don't even know where the labs might be." Gueira added and stopped the car. "I mean, look at it, it'll probably take us forever to find it."

Anwyll, Thyma and Lio looked outside the windows and their eyes went wide with shock.

Outside was a huge building that was taller than anything else in Promepolis. It could probably reach the sky but they don't know that for sure. Gueira is right, it would probably take them forever to get to Galo and who knows where he might be?

"Oh god, it's huge." Thyma squeaked in stress and fear.

"Please tell me cameras aren't dangerous things." Lio started to stress out too.

"Not physically, but they're things that watch your every move and if they catch us, then it won't take them long before we're all in trouble." Meis told him and started to tap his head. "God, this is going to be really hard."

"I agree." Gueira nodded but then he scratched his head in thought. "But there has to be some a way to get inside without getting caught"

"But what?" Anwyll asked and started to stress out too. "If only there was someone that could help us."

"Excuse us. Do you have any business here?"

Everyone turned to the front and saw two young woman. One with short pink hair with glasses and the other had blonde hair and pink highlights in buns.

"Can we help you guys?" The blonde with pink highlights asked again.

"Oh um..." Gueira didn't know what to say as a cover up. What can he say? He can't say the truth that's for sure so, what would a car be doing in front of the Foresight Foundation?

"We're just looking for a friend." Meis told them but then he regretted that and gave a blush.

"A friend?" The one with pink hair asked and looked to the three in the back before looking back to the redhead. "That's strange, we're looking for a few friends too."

"Who's this friend of yours?" Blondie asked while putting a hand in her sweater pocket.

"Um... Galo Thymos but we can see that he's not here." Gueira started up the car again. "We're at the wrong place. Got to run."

"WAIT!"

Gueira and the others looked at them and were scared about what would happen.

The blonde and the other woman looked both ways for anyone that could be around. Once they saw no one, the blonde leaned closer to Gueira's face.

"Tomorrow night, meet us here at seven thirty." The blonde whispered.

Those words made Gueira and the other's eyes grow wide with shock and disbelief.

"What...?" Meis was going to ask but was interrupted by the woman.

"No time to explain. Just meet us here tomorrow night and dress in the fanciest clothes you can find." The blonde told them before turning around to see another woman with purple hair approaching. Then she looked back at them with a smile and a wink. "Yeah, man. A drink would be good and it would take my mind off of what happened."

Gueira got the message and decided to play along with a smile. "Alright, see you then."

Then he drove off and looked into the mirror to see that the two were waving to the purple-haired woman before walking away.

Once they were all far enough away and into an alley, they all looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"What the hell!?" Lio asked and no one knew what was happening either.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Preparing for Tomorrow

"Who the hell were those two women?" Meis asked no one in particular once they reach a motel room.

"I have no idea but whoever they are, I have a feeling something's not right." Anwyll told them, adjusting a little so he can sit on the bed. "Do they know about us or something?"

"Does anyone think that this is a little suspicious?" Thyma asked, getting herself comfortable on a chair.

"I have a feeling it is but what choice do we have?" Lio asked them all. "How else were we going to get in?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment and no one could come up with a better plan.

"You got me there." Gueira admitted. "This is probably our only option."

"Whoever these two are, I hope that they take us straight to Galo and help us out." Lio thought aloud and sat on the other bed.

"They said meet them there tomorrow night at seven thirty and to dress fancy." Meis reminded them. "I don't understand why but we have until seven thirty to get ready for something."

"What the hell is this seven thirty?" Lio asked, getting a little frustrated.

"It's a certain time that humans say when they want to keep track of the day." Anwyll answered that one. "I can tell you more about human time later."

"And what clothes are considered fancy for humans?" Thyma asked the two humans.

"Well, it has to be nice dresses or suits that look really nice. They're usually worn on special occasions..." Meis explained but then gasped with shock before putting a hand on his forehead. "Oh my god! I'm an idiot!"

"What!?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I forgot, I heard from the radio the other day that the Governor is hosting a fancy party tomorrow night." Meis answered and his eyes lit up with excitement. "This is why they want us to dress nice and this could work. While the Governor and the other scientists are distracted, we'll be able to sneak past them and get to Galo faster."

"But what about the camera things you mentioned?" Thyma asked.

"And the tight security?" Anwyll added and started to bite his nails in nervousness.

"How are we going to get past those things?" Lio asked the humans and started to think of how this might work.

"Unless those two ladies have a plan, then we're just going to have to figure it out as we go." Meis told them and turned to Anwyll. "Anwyll, do you still have that potion that'll turn Galo into a human?"

Anwyll nodded and looked in his pockets to take out the single vial of the red potion. "Right here and I have the other potions too, just in case."

"Excellent!" Meis gave a small smile and put a finger on his chin in thought. "Now where are we going to get fancy clothes?"

"We can't really afford anything super fancy so; we should get something that looks similar to it." Gueira told his boyfriend and looked to everyone else.

Anwyll put the potion back in his pocket and held up his hand in front of the two humans. "Hold up you two. Have you forgotten what I do for a living?"

Meis and Gueira looked at him with confusion.

"If there are any stores still open, you guys can just get regular clothes and I'll make them stunning overnight." Anwyll finished and waved a finger to show that he's serious.

"There are a few stores but Anwyll, we don't want you to overwork yourself." Gueira tried to reassure him.

"No. I've done clothes overnight before and I know this won't be the last. So, let's get some clothes, some thread, some needles and a pair of scissors and I'll get straight to work." Anwyll made his decision. "In the morning, we'll all be amazing in no time at all."

Meis and Gueira opened their mouths to try to speak but no words came out.

Then Lio stood up and nodded at the ravenette's direction before turning to the humans. "Let's let the fashionista do his job."

"I agree." Thyma nodded and raised her hand.

The boyfriends exchanged glances and gave sighs of defeat before turning to the three once again.

"Alright, we'll be back." Meis promised and him and Gueira took off to get the materials for the ravenette.


	31. Chapter thirty: Going in Style

Gueira and Meis were casually raking through the shirts in the clothing shop they stopped by. Gueira was smirking a bit too dumbly for Meis to expect something serious. In fact, Gueira showed him a shirt all decorated with abstract shapes of different colors.

"For the love of something, take this fashion crime away from me. I am losing my eyesight the more I look at it." Meis joked, but he also meant it a bit. Damn Gueira and his passion for dumbly patterned shirts.

"But Anwyll could..."

"Even Anwyll can't do something to make it at least decent." Meis kept on searching for something good enough and in the end, his perseverance has been rewarded.

"Now, take this. Go change. I'll be right after you."

He shoved a long black shirt with some decorative coral red ribbons at him. Gueira immediately obliged, followed by Meis who had a similar outfit, but with cyan colored ribbons.

Deeming themselves satisfied with their choices, now they had to get something for Lio, Thyma and Anwyll.

A handful of minutes after, they got out of the shop with the clothes and some other cheap decorations and stuff they thought Anwyll could use. Now, their destination was the motel room where they left the other three.

"We are back!" Meis called out to the three who were patiently, waiting on one of the beds.

"And we can't wait to see the final results." Gueira added.

"Also, we hope we got something that can suit your tastes." They then proceeded to give them their respective clothes.

Thyma got a long, plain blue long-sleeved dress, Lio got a black jacket and black pants while Anwyll got black dress pants, a layered skirt, a white shirt with a black jacket and all the materials he'll need.

Anwyll clasped his hands, eyes sparkling like glitter. "Oh. My. Sea. Human's style is so cool! But we don't have time to talk about it. Give me everything and let me take your measurements. It's my time to shine."

While Anwyll passionately worked on their outfits, they decided it was the best time to put down some plans.

"So," Meis called everyone around one of the beds, "so far we know that the party will probably take place in the main hall of the Foresight Foundation, that's what I think anyway. If I had to take a wild guess, I bet there would be an elevator that could bring us on the lowest floors of the building where I assume they are keeping Galo."

Lio shivered at hearing such words, the worst scenarios flooding his mind once again.

Thyma gently embraced him, calming him. "It's okay Lio, we will get him out of there." Her voice was determined and reassuring which causes Lio to nod and focus back on Meis's planning.

"Now, we don't know what the two women we met want, but we could both assume good and bad since they seemed to react only when I said Galo's name." Added Gueira, very serious.

"If they reveal themselves as allies then it will all be a piece of cake." Meis shrugged with a small smirk.

"But if they are not?" Thyma asked, immediately worried.

"Then I suppose we would need to use some brute force." Gueira told them, crossing his arms.

"We can't do that!" Anwyll told the group while cutting some of the blue dress. "Other humans would probably see us and then we would be cooked salmon before we know it."

"What do you suggest we do, fashionista?" Thyma asked, still holding Lio close.

Anwyll started looking at the cut outs of the dress and started to work with the sewing. "I say that we make two plans. One where we think that these women are allies and the other where these women aren't allies."

"I think I have something." Meis told the group and everyone gave him their full attention. "If these women are allies, then we'll do what they say and act like we belong at the party. Then when we get to the elevator, they might know where Galo is and when the time comes, Anwyll will hand Galo the potion and we'll get him out of there easily."

"That sounds like a good plan." Thyma nodded in agreement. "And what's the plan if they're not allies?"

"Then, I say we knock them out and hide them somewhere before looking for Galo ourselves." Gueira told that answer. "Either way, let's just hope they're allies."

"I hope so as well." Lio nodded in agreement.

This just had to work, right? God, let's hope that no one around catches them or else hell will be upon them.

This just had to work.

Before Lio knew it, he gave a yawn and Thyma did the same as well.

Anwyll looked over at the two and set all of his materials on the floor before lifting the blanket up a little. "Everyone should get some rest. We do have a big day tomorrow after all."

"True." Lio nodded and walked over to get in bed. "Goodnight everyone."

Thyma got in the bed, opposite of Lio. "Goodnight."

"Wait, hold up!" Anwyll looked at the bed sheets to see that it's the same color as Lio's Burnish tail and his top, teal with pink shaded at the bottom. He smiled in excitement and turned to Meis and Gueira. "Meis, Gueira, can I use these sheets for the clothes?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gueira was angrily tapping a finger on the steering wheel. How the hell were they supposed to park if all the nearby spots were either closed up for unknown reasons or already cramped?

He huffed, deciding to give it another shot and repeated the same path, but this time he decided he wanted to try passing in front of the building entrance. Where the fancy red carpet was and to see if something changed.

Apparently, that was a good choice because as soon as their car was seen, a couple of fancily dressed people approached it and sternly greeted them, asking for the car keys so they will personally park it away.

Meis was the first one placing an elegantly dressed foot on the carpet at their right. He was sporting a black elegant suit with cyan decorations and wavy semi-transparent fabric graciously adorning his hip and rear calves. Three triangular buttons and glittery strass were shining under the spotlights. He kept his luscious, long hair loosely tied over a shoulder, sporting a glittery purple eyeshadow that magnetized his sapphire eyes even more.

He then gallantly helped Thyma getting out of the car.

She was a bit stumbly, still getting used to the platforms she was wearing. Her dress was plain ocean blue, matching with her hair bowtie, tied on the nape. The fabric split on one thigh just to continue in lousy waves, circling her legs, stopping at half calves way. Pearls in various sizes were decorating the edges like stars, decreasing as they raised higher over her lean figure. A little darker blue bowtie sat over the split with tiny jewel pendants falling from it. Her wavy hair was gathered in a high pigtail with a few strands left loose, framing her face along with her golden earrings. She was wearing the pearl necklace Anwyll gifted her as a bracelet. No heavy make-up for her except for an impeccable black eyeliner made by Meis’s masterly hands.

She thanked Meis for helping her, then they waited aside for the other three.

Gueira was helping Lio on the other side of the car. He had a similar outfit like Meis’s, but his coral pink decorations were positioned differently, circling his elbows and at the end of the pants and jacket with pointy shapes. He was also wearing an orange shirt that ended with a twin tail on his back. The same pearls were dusting his shoulders and pants pockets, some even used to make drop decorations on the jacket. He had his curly wild hair slicked back and tied up. And a black necktie completed his outfit.

When Lio emerged everyone gasped. He was wearing a neck tied cropped top with wavy fabric at the end, covered by a black jacked with teal and pink decorations on the elbow length sleeves and collar. Plain, black pants were covered by a long, swavy dress overlay decorated with pearls and jewels at the tip and a wave pattern on the hips. The belt was black with big pearls ordinately embroidered in it. He was also wearing the pearl necklace Anwyll gifted him as a tiara, his hair half tied up and half let down.

Anwyll was the last to get out since, “every great fashionista lets their models go first then present themselves like a cherry on top.” He got that quote from a show he watched with Meis and Gueira.

He was wearing a suit, black with golden glitters that looked like rain over his slim figure. His pants were also black, larger at the base, simulating a mermaid tail. Gold dusted them too, but this time it looked like it was raising. Pearls adorned his sleeves and pants all long. His long black hair was left loose and elegantly swaying like the ocean with each step he took. He had a gold glittery pochette with a pearl as a button clip at hand and various purple-ish pearl necklaces of various lengths were hanging on his neck.

When they were all together they proceeded to make a rapid check to see if the potion for Galo was still intact. Anwyll opened his pochette to show that all the potions are still in one piece. Stated that everything was ok, they entered the building, feeling slightly nervous, but trying their best to not give it away.

The first thing they noticed was the blinding lights. White walls were reflecting the light of the golden fancy candlesticks placed on each of the multitude of buffet tables.

There were a lot of people already, so searching for the two women they had to meet would be hard. Since standing near the entrance was too attention grabbing, they decided to move toward a more secluded area.

“So,” Lio started referring to Meis and Gueira, “since you two are the real humans here. You two know how these… things work better than us for sure.”

The two men were a bit absent minded, too busy stealing glances one at the other between reddened cheeks to grab a hold of the situation.

Anwyll smirked and giggled, knowingly while Lio rolled his eyes.

They failed to notice as two women casually approached the group. Luckily, Thyma got the hint and snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention.

"I'm glad to see you all made it here. My name is Heris Ardebit." Started the older one who had the pink bowl haircut and was wearing a very formal grey-ish pink tailleur.

"You are..." Lio was abruptly interrupted by the shorter one, that was wearing a gothic lolita dress with striped kneesocks and sleek black shoes.

"And I'm Lucia Fex. Now, sorry not sorry to pressure everyone, but we better get going like,  _ immediately _ . I heard Mr. Foresight plans on speeding the experiments on Galo."

"Galo!? What? Hey!" Lio tried to get some explanations, but as Heris took the lead to the main elevator, everybody silently agreed on following them.

"No! I refuse to follow you without an explanation!" Lio stood his ground. His palms felt like they were sizzling, but he paid no mind to it at the moment.

Luckily, Heris and Lucia had no problem with it and started spilling everything out.

Heris started first. "We are the lead scientists charged to... take care of the Octoman you call Galo. We were excited at first, but then we felt guilty for him." 

"Not to mention Mr. Foresight plans on… ugh how can I say it… exploring every inch of the Octoman piece by piece." Lucia added.

Thyma and Anwyll gasped, horrified, while Lio just stood there, petrified, shocked.

So they were planning to dissect Galo.

How dare they?

HOW DARE THEY!?

"That's why we reached out to all of you, immediately once you said his name. We want to help him escape that fate. It's just not fair because he deserves to live. Plus we all dislike Foresight. That man knows no limits and it scares me." Lucia, suddenly more serious and the group saw nothing but pure honesty in her eyes.

"You have the keys to access where he's kept?" Asked Meis.

"Always with us." Heris patted her hip where she sewed on a hidden pocket.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gueira called for the elevator.

The group followed the scientists to the elevator and the doors opened with a ding before the group got in. Heris pressed the button of the correct floor and they started to descend.

However, they didn't notice that a guard was patrolling the area and got a glimpse of their actions before taking his walkie talkie out. "They're here. Over."


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Awakening Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my friend's chapter and now, here I am presenting you with this one.
> 
> I hope all of you like it.

"Okay. So, play truth on us right now, Heris and Lucia." Meis crossed his arms and looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you suddenly feel guilty for Galo?"

The two scientists exchanged worried and guilty glances before looking back to the group.

"Lucia, Galo and I talked and he told us that he had a lover and that he wants him to be safe, no matter what." Heris told the group.

"I can actually relate to that because I have a wife and if we were Galo and separated from those we love; we would feel the same way as him." Lucia added, looking down with shame. "And we're sure that you guys care about him and we're sorry."

Anwyll and Thyma exchanged glances before looking to Lio who glared at the scientists.

He knows that they're trying to help them but he doesn't know if he should trust them or not. They were excited to hurt him at first but now they feel guilty and want him to live without a scratch?

This was getting him frustrated but at the same time, he can't help but forgive them. They did imagine what it would be like in his tentacles so, how can he hate them?

And he's sure that those had to be Galo's words as well.

Lio took a breath to calm himself before he looked to the two again. "I can't hate you two but I don't know if I should completely trust you or not."

"It's alright." Heris reassured and bowed along with Lucia. "We're not expecting you to forgive us or anything. All we ask, is that you let us help you."

Lio gave a defeated sigh because this was really there only option and they needed all the help they can get.

Before anyone knew it, the elevator let a single ding sound and the doors opened to a small hallway that was just as bright and white like the building. But at the end of the hall was a glass door that led to the labs.

The group walked over and Heris looked into her pocket for her badge and showed it to something that neither Anwyll, Thyma or Lio knew about.

The thing gave a beeping sound before the group went in to see all the things that a human lab would probably need. Thyma looked really fascinated by all of it but they had no time for that now.

The group followed Heris and Lucia to another door that was jet black and they opened it to reveal a room that was in complete darkness except for... Ocean blue light.

Lio, Thyma and Anwyll gasped.

There he was, in a rectangular container made of glass with ocean blue light from the bottom, was Lio's one and only.

"LIO, THYMA, ANWYLL!?"

"GALO!" The three shouted back before going to their missing Frostish.

"Oh, thank god." Lio started crying, happy to reunite with his beloved but also scared that something happened to him. "Did they hurt you?"

"No." Galo shook his head before his eyes went wide in realization and he saw that the three had human legs. "How did you three get human legs!?"

"You're about to find out." Thyma promised.

The three looked back to see that the two ladies, plus Meis and Gueira, were blocking the door just to buy them all some time.

Once that was done, the four looked to the three of them once again.

"How do we open this thing?" Anwyll asked taking the last red potion out of his pochette. "We have a plan."

"Okay." Lucia clapped her hands before turning to Heris. "How do we open it, sis-in-law?"

Heris's eyes widened. "I thought you knew!"

"I thought you did!" Lucia told her. "Oh great, now what?"

"You two are scientists so, FIGURE IT OUT!" Lio yelled at the last part while slamming a fist to the glass containing Galo.

Just from that punch, fire was coming from his hand and cracked some of the glass.

Everyone gasped before staring at Lio with shock, fear and disbelief.

Lio looked to his hand and saw the flames of pink and teal coming from it. He couldn't believe his own eyes either but while looking at that and the glass, he got an idea. "Galo, swim back!"

Galo did as he was told and the humans stood back, to keep their distance.

Lio then used the flames on his hands to make a fist again before punching the glass with everything he had.

The glass shattered and the fire melted some of it, causing the water to come out and setting Galo free but then he landed on the floor.

Anwyll took this time to hand the red potion to Galo. "Plug your nose and drink this."

Galo took the potion and took the cork off but before he can drink it, banging was heard at the door.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

"QUICKLY!" Anwyll screamed in fear.

Galo plugged his nose and drink the bitter liquid before unplugging his nose and waited for the effects to happen.

The people on the other side continued to bang on the door and trying to get in. And the human things, blocking the door were starting to get pushed back.

"Shit, we have to do something." Meis told the group and ran over to push the stuff back with Gueira, Heris, Lucia and Thyma, helping out.

"Uh..." Anwyll tapped a finger on his forehead before getting an idea. "I know."

"WHAT!?" The group asked in fear.

Galo had his legs, a second later and Anwyll ran over to detach the dress overlay on Lio's pants before helping Galo up. Then he put the overlay around Galo's waist to cover his lower half before looking to all of his friends with a determined smile. "Let them in."

"WHAT!?" Meis and Gueira exclaimed in unison.

"Are you insane!?" Heris asked him. "You're crazier than Lucia."

"I'm not that crazy." Lucia said in her defense. "Just ask Aina."

"JUST LET THEM IN." Anwyll shouted to all of them before giving a brave voice. "I want to see what I can do."

"But Anwyll...." Lio tried to reason with him but then he was interrupted by the ravenette.

"If you can do a special ability, so can the rest of us."

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" A man on the other side ordered and banged harder than ever.

Seeing that no one had a choice, they let the human materials get shoved back from the banging door and then a giant man with a scary face came in.

"VULCAN!" Heris and Lucia started to freak out before looking at Anwyll.

"Hello, sir. I'm glad you made it to my fashion show." Anwyll told the man, not sounding scared at all and his hands were starting to feel colder and colder.

"Sorry but your little fashion show is over." The man known as Vulcan, came over to them as well as other guards.

The others stepped back while Anwyll stood his ground. He focused on the air, water and cold around him before he used the water on the floor and his hands to blast ice, snow and wind at the guards.

The guards and Vulcan gave a shout of surprise, shock and fear and before anyone knew it, they were all frozen like status.

Anwyll took his hands back and blew off some remaining snow before looking at his work. "I think not."

Everyone looked at him with surprise and amazement.

"I'm impressed." Galo told them but then he pointed to the door. "But how about we get out of here?"

"Yep and don't worry." Lucia told the group. "I know someone that will help us."

"Who?" Lio asked her.

"You'll see?"


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Finale Decision

The group ran through the halls back to the elevator. Once they were inside Heris pushed a button to a different floor.

"What is this thing?" Galo asked when the doors closed.

"We'll tell you later." Anwyll promised before they started going down.

* * *

In another room, Governor Kray Foresight was looking at the cameras to see the group in the elevator.

"Would you like us to trap them sir?" Biar asked her boss while getting her tablet out.

"No."

Biar raised a curious eyebrow but made it disappear when she heard his next words.

"I know where they're going."

* * *

It felt like forever but they finally made it to a parking lot that was under the Foundation. And that was when a pink-haired woman with a huge white van showed up.

"AINA!" Lucia and Heris shouted in relief.

The woman, known as Aina, came out of the driver's seat and pointed her thumb to the back. "Glad I could make it to the party."

"Get in." Lucia told the group and everyone, except Aina and Lucia got into the back.

Once the doors closed, Aina wasted no time and drove as fast as she could out of the parking lot and to the streets of Promepolis.

They drove into traffic along the way but they managed to get out of the city and now, they're on their way to the ocean.

Once everyone calmed down, Lio embraced Galo and Galo embraced him back with lots of love.

"Oh god, I was so worried." Lio started to cry in his beloved's arms.

"We all were." Anwyll told him with a stressful sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you're okay." Thyma added.

"And thank you three for helping us out." Meis told the scientists and Aina.

"No problem." Lucia turned to the group with a relieved smile. "I'm glad we were able to help."

"But what made you want to help me?" Galo asked the two scientists. "I thought you two were excited to experiment on me."

"We were at first." Heris admitted before turning to him. "But do you remember when you mentioned a lover of yours?"

Galo nodded. How could he forget?

* * *

_"We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind?" Heris asked Galo's permission with a gentle tone._

_"Fine but I won't answer those that I'm uncomfortable with." Galo gave the two a stern look._

_Lucia nodded and got her clipboard at the ready. "Deal."_

_"What is the sea life?" Heris started the first question._

_Galo thought about that for a second before answering. "Well, it's like living but you eat fish and seat plants and you live in an ice cave."_

_"An ice cave?" Lucia raised a confused eyebrow, along with Heris._

_Galo nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what you humans call my kind but we call ourselves, Frostish, octofolk that like the cold."_

_"So, that's why you need cold water to stay alive!" Heris's eyes lit up. "Your body is adapted to the cold."_

_Galo nodded while shrugging._

_"That's awesome!" Lucia wrote all of this down with a smile. "Are there any octofolk that like the heat better?"_

_"No. There are merfolk called the Burnish who prefer the warm waters that's why Frostish and Burnish were separated for many years." Galo turned away from the two female humans. "But I happen to love one of the Burnish."_

_"You love a Burnish?" Lucia asked. "Isn't that forbidden?"_

_"Yes but we don't give a damn." Galo looked down in sadness. "And to be completely honest, I would do anything for him and I want him to be safe, no matter what."_

_Heris and Lucia looked down at him with sympathy. He had a life in the ocean and he had a lover who he loves with all his heart and soul._

_Lucia then started to think of her wife. If she was in Galo's place, she would feel the same way and she would want to go back so she could live her life in the ocean._

_Heris felt the same way. She thought about being separated from her sister and her sister-in-law. She would feel devastated and lonely._

_The two scientists exchanged glances and gave single nods. They knew what they had to do._

* * *

"We felt guilty for keeping you like a prisoner." Heris told him. "So, we wanted to make it up to you and help you escape so you can go home."

Galo really didn't know if he wanted to believe these two. But they sound like they mean every words and their faciel expressions say that as well. So, with a deep breath and a small smile, he nodded. "Well, thank you and don't worry about it."

The two scientists gave him a smile and turned back to the road.

Galo then pointed to Anwyll. "So we're magical now?"

"I guess so." Anwyll shrugged. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"I guess it is." Galo nodded in agreement before looking to the road. He was glad that they were going home but what happens if they did go home? Every Frostish and Burnish would be against his and Lio's relationship.

"Galo?" Galo turned to Lio who was giving him a concerned look. "What's the matter?"

Galo looked down with a sad look before looking at his beloved in the eyes. "Do we have to go back to the ocean? Because once we do, we'll be separated again and I don't want that."

"I have just the thing for that, Galo." Anwyll opened his pochette and took out one of the violet potions and handed it to Galo.

Galo took the potion and looked at it with awe.

"This potion will turn you and Lio into humans permanently and if you guys stayed up here, then your relationship will be safe." Anwyll explained with a smile. He then turned to Meis and Gueira and to the road with the same smile. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Galo asked with curiosity.

"I'm gonna stay up here."

"What!?" Lio and Thyma asked in unison.

"Really?" Meis asked with wide eyes.

"You mean that?" Gueira asked as well.

Anwyll nodded. "If Galo and Lio, choose to stay up here in the human world, then I want to stay in the human world too."

"Well, if you three are staying here, then I'm staying here too." Thyma told them. "I mean there's enough for all of us, right?"

Anwyll nodded. "There is but I think we should all go back to our cities and explain what happened before saying goodbye."

"I agree, since it'll be the last time we'll be in the ocean." Lio nodded in agreement before turning to Galo. "Galo?"

Galo looked at the potion and thought about all this, carefully. If they did do this, then they won't be in the sea again? He was raised in the sea, he's a Frostish, a creature of the sea. It's been his home since birth and leaving would seem like ripping a piece of him away.

But it's because he's a Frostish that him and Lio couldn't be together.

He loves Lio. With all of his being, his entire life is for Lio. And being a human wouldn't separat them since they won't have certain differences or be fearful of someone finding out their relationship.

He looked at Lio before looking at the potion once again. And with a deep breath, he nodded. "I would like to say goodbye before leaving."

"Then it's settled." Thyma said with a smile.

"You guys can stay at our place and we'll teach you about being human the best we can." Meis promised.

"That would be awesome, thanks a bunch." Thyma smiled at Meis and Gueira which the two returned.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Danger

They drove for a while but they finally made it to the docks of Meis and Gueira's home.

Anwyll took out the sea foam green potions and handed one to everyone except for Aina and Heris.

"Mmm... I think you two might have to share half of this one." Anwyll said and handed a vial to Heris.

"I'm okay with that but what is this?" Heris asked, looking at the vial with curiosity. "Is this magic?"

"Yep." Anwyll nodded. "It's a potion and this one will turn you guys into either Frostish or Burnish. I don't know."

"What and what now?" Aina asked Anwyll with a raised eyebrow, not getting the whole picture.

"Remember when me and Lucia said that there are unusual things under the sea?" Heris asked her baby sister.

"Yeah?"

"Well," Heris drank half off the potion before giving it to Aina, "you'll see what we mean."

Heris then jumped into the water along with everyone else.

Aina drank the rest of the potion and followed afterwards. She still didn't get the whole situation but you only live once and she wants to see what's under there.

Once under, the humans felt a tingling sensation and looked down to see their legs disappearing.

Aina, Lucia, and Heris now had tentacles like Galo and Anwyll. But Heris and Aina both had pink tentacles with blue suckers to match their eyes. And Lucia had white tentacles with green suckers.

Heris and Lucia looked down at their new Frostish forms and amazement. "This is so awesome!"

Meis and Gueira looked down at themselves and saw that their legs were gone and Burnish tails were in their place. Meis had a blue tail that matched his hair and eyes and Gueira had a red tail to go along with his looks.

They both gave smiles of amazement as well. "Wow!"

"Yeah." Anwyll nodded and gave them a smile back.

Thyma gave a sigh of relief. "It feels good to be in my fin again and I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts."

"Me too." Lio told her before pointing to where Lavalin might be. "Let's go to Lavalin for the last time."

Thyma nodded and turned to the others. "Since this is our last time in the ocean, we should all just go and see it together."

"I want to see Lavalin but we have to be careful." Anwyll reminded them. "We still can't be seen by the Burnish."

"Right." Thyma nodded.

The group swam in the water with Thyma and Lio taking the lead.

After a bit, they were starting to get tired except for the humans turned into seafolk who are still amazed by the new experience. They were so excited they didn't even want to rest now.

Although, it was still dark so, they weren't able to see as good but were still able to see where they were going.

But the strangest thing was that the close they were getting, the more they heard yelling.

"Does anyone hear that?" Galo asked and everyone started to hear the yelling getting louder and louder.

"Where is that yelling coming from?" Meis asked, getting worried.

The group then swam closer to a giant rock and turned there to be met with what they thought would never happen again.

Thyma, Lio, Anwyll and Galo gasped in shock and horror.

The new seafolk looked at the sight as well and couldn't believe their own eyes.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN INSULT US YOU BURNISH SCUM?"

"WE INSULTED YOU!? YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO INSULTED US!"

"WE'RE NOT THE ONES WHO WANT TO START A WAR!"

"AND YOU THINK WE WANT TO!?"

"Oh my god!" Anwyll exclaimed. "Frostish and Burnish are fighting again after so long."

"We got to stop them!" Galo swam over to the crowd.

"GALO, WAIT!" Everyone tried to say but he kept going.

Galo swam closer to the crowd and went in front of another Frostish and Burnish. "STOP! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"I don't know where you've been but the Burnish wrote a message to us saying that we should suck their tails and live in the deep end." A Frostish man told Galo.

"You guys are the ones who put ice in our volcanos and now our waters are getting cooler." A Burnish woman told them both.

The Frostish and Burnish started arguing again only louder and Anwyll was starting to grow frost on his hair in stress. "We leave for only a little while and everything is going to hell!" 

"Hey guys." Thyma pointed to something big coming towards their way. "Is that a whale?"

The rest of the group looked at the thing and sae that it actually wasn't a whale at all.

The humans-turned-seafolk's eyes widened and started to scream.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SWIM AWAY!"

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE HERE NOW!"

"A SUBMARINE IS COMING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO!!! A SUBMARINE!?


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: People of the Sea Unit

The crowd stopped arguing and looked at the submarine coming their way.

The thing was as huge as a whale, maybe even larger and it looked like something they never even seen before. The sea people's words couldn't describe the thing.

All they knew now as that two eel like things came out of the sides and was swimming their way towards them.

"LIO!"

Lio turned to his lover and Galo pushed him out of the way again and the two were able to get away from the first eel like thing with claws.

The sea people screamed in fear and swam as fast as they could away from the things that wanted to grab them. But some were able to get captured and they were trying to get out but they were all being put in a container from the inside.

"Who the hell is driving that thing?" Meis screamed, hiding from the submarine along with the other humans-turned-seafolk.

Heris and Lucia took a closer at the submarine closing, to see that it had a name they recognize anywhere. "Oh shit!"

"WHAT!?" Their friends exclaimed with dread.

"Foresight Foundation." The two scientists told them.

"WHAT!?" Gueira shouted in shock. "How did they find us!?"

"I don't know." Lucia told him before turning back to the submarine. "But they really want the people of the sea."

"For the love of god!" Galo shouted before swimming to the submarine.

"GALO!" Lio swam after him. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm gonna help the Frostish and Burnish." Galo told him. "We have to save our people."

"I'm coming as well." Anwyll swam over to them and followed suit.

"Wait for me!" Thyma shouted and followed as well.

The humans-turned-seafolk looked at one another and nodded in determination before following their friends.

Galo swam to the front where most of the Frostish and Burnish were being captured. He tried grabbing the eel like things with his tentacles but they were too fast for him to take.

"GALO!"

Galo turned around and saw Heris pointing to the top of the huge submarine thing to see something that looked like an entrance. He didn't know if it was but he has to try.

He swam up to the top and grabbed a hold of this twisty thing on the door. He used all his strength to try to turn it but it wouldn't budge.

Before he knew it, Lio came to help to turn it along with Anwyll and Thyma. With everything they had, they managed to make the thing turn and the door opened.

The four went inside and it surprisingly had water inside already but why does it?

"Well, look who decided to drop by." They heard a voice from the front.

The four swam to the front of the submarine to see none other than Kray Foresight, driving the thing.

"What the hell are you doing Kray Foresight!?" Lio scolded the man he just wanted to kill so much.

The human pressed a button before turning to the four seafolk. "Well, you see dear Frostish and Burnish of the sea. I've always wanted power and I was willing to do whatever it took ever since I came to the human world."

The four seafolk gave wide eyes in disbelief. "Came to the human world!?"

"Correct." Kray then lifted what the four couldn't believe. It was a white tail with some yellow and blue, shaded at the bottom. "I was a Burnish but wanted to have power over both Frostish and Burnish. So, I became a human and made my own Foundation where I can bring both worlds to collide."

"Why?" Galo asked.

"Because in the human world, I can be more and I want more than what life gave me."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Thyma shouted at the crazy guy. "You should be proud you are a Burnish and not betray your own kind. What reward will it bring to imprison everyone?"

"Just think about it." Kray told the four. "We have been separated for many years but you guys became friends and lovers." Kray looked at Galo and Lio. "I'm doing everyone a favor by bringing them to the human world so they can get along."

"You're fucking insane!" Lio pointed at him with a death glare. "You're not doing us a favor and you don't see good in all of us, you're just a greedy son of a bitch, who wants money and power."

"And we're not letting you get away with this." Galo vowed.

"Go ahead and try then." Kray told the group, turning back to driving the ship.

Galo was about to swim towards him when he was pushed back by the all too familiar glass that he knew from the container he was in. "What the hell?"

"It's called glass." Kray told the four like they were children.

"We know that asshole." Anwyll cursed at the man before bringing his hands up. "Stand back guys."

"No way." Galo told him and put his hands on the glass. "I'm taking the lead this time."

The four watched as Galo concentrated really heard on the glass and the cold around him. He made ice grow around the glass but before he could make it shatter, tentacles they didn't recognize came and grab the four friends in a blink of an eye.

"Hmmm!" The four tried to get out but the tentacles were too tight around their bodies. And their mouths were covered as well so they couldn't call for help.

"Thank you, Vulcan."

The four seafolk looked at the man who captured them. He was still a human with the breathing stuff he's works with but his tentacles weren't like any Frostish at all. They seem human made then anything.

"It was no problem, Kray Foresight." Vulcan shrugged with an evil smirk. "This artificial sea body was the perfect tool to get the Frostish and Burnish together in one place."

The four seafolk glared at Vulcan. So, he was the one who caused both seafolk to argue. And they wanted to capture the Frostish and Burnish so they can have more power and money that the humans give and want.

"HEY DIPSHITS!"

The four heard the voice and Vuclan looked up to see Ignis Ex swimming over and smashed Vulcan's mask with a piece of coral. Blood started to stain the ocean and Vulcan fell to the floor, causing the tentacles to loosen their grip.

The four swam away and looked at Galo's boss, giving them a scowl but they know it wasn't at them. "Galo, Anwyll, you two have some explaining to do."

"After this." Galo promised and went back to punch the frozen glass into pieces. "Now, as for you...."

Galo didn't finish because there was no Kray Foresight to be found, only a submarine that's driving itself. "Where did he go?"

"Up here."

The seafolk looked up and a giant cage fell to trap them all in one place. Lio's eyes widened in shock and he gave an annoyed smile. "Didn't see that coming."

"Me neither." Anwyll thought aloud.

Kray swam down to them and crossed his arms and gave them all an evil smirk.

"How could you betray our own people and the Frostish?" Lio hissed at Kray.

"Everyone wants something in their life." Kray replied with a shrug. "I stole some human potions from Deus Prometh and became a human so I could have it all."

Kray swam to the front but still kept eye contact with them. "But now that all of you are out of the way, I can continue to..."


	36. Chapter Thirty Five: Differences Forgotten and a Love Remembered

Kray's sentence wasn't finished for someone came through the front of the submarine. The glass shattered as the person shoved an icicle through Kray's chest, causing blood to spread everywhere.

The trapped seafolk gasped with horror and shock, not expecting what they just witnessed.

"You are a disgrace. Not only to the Burnish but the Frostish as well."

Anwyll's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, I know that voice."

The icicle was yanked out of Kray's chest, causing said Burnish to fall to the floor and show who came to help.

"Wizard Prometh!" The seafolk smiled at the elder, glad to see him.

"Glad I made it in time." Wizard Prometh then turned back to the hole he made he and called out. "Help me with this thing humans."

Heris and Lucia came to the rescue and took control of the ship while Wizard Prometh helped with the cage. He used a little bit of ice to freeze the bars, causing them to crack and shatter to the ground.

The trapped ones swam out and gave their thanks to the wise Wizard before looking to the scientists. The girls freed the other trapped Frostish and Burnish and sighed in relief before turning to the others.

"Where are Meis, Gueira and Aina?" Lio asked, noticing that the three weren't here with them.

"They were helping everyone evacuate and they're helping some of them now." Lucia answered

"Thank god." Lio and Galo gave their own sighs of relief before turning to Galo's rescue team.

"And a promise is a promise, we'll explain everything." Galo told them.

While Galo and Lio explained everything to them, Deus Prometh walked over to the scientists who gave him thoughtful looks.

"What should we do with the submarine?" Heris asked, thinking hard about hiding it. "We have to hid it somewhere."

The Wizard gave a smile and a nod to the two. "I think I know just the place."

* * *

An hour later, all the Frostish and Burnish were in front of the submarine that's close to the cliff of Wizard Prometh's lair. And close to the deep end.

"NOW!" Galo called and both species of the sea and the human-turned-seafolk pushed with all they got to tip the giant thing over.

The submarine moved and it fell straight to the deepest depths of the deep end. It continued to go down until it was completely swallowed into darkness, along with the human, Vulcan and Kray Foresight.

Once they knew it was completely gone, Galo and Lio exchanged a nod to the other before turning to their people. "Frostish and Burnish of the sea."

"We know that for years; both of our people have been separated because we all thought we were completely different." Galo then turned to Lio who gave him a small smile which was returned. "But if you get to know they well enough, then you might end up becoming friends or even lovers."

Galo then leaned down and shared a kiss with Lio, causing the Frostish and Burnish to gasp with shock.

Once the couple pulled back, it was now Lio's turn to speak. "We do need different waters to survive but that shouldn't stop any of us from trying to get along, or befriend or fall in love. We were separated without even knowing the other but what if they're just like you? Why not give them a chance?"

"We can't change what happened in the past." Anwyll swam in and spoke. "But we still fight to change today and we can change by trying to make peace."

Thyma swam in as well and spoke her words to the crowd. "Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia are two different people of the sea and they didn't trust each other at first. But once the two got to know each other, they started to like each other and they even fell in love. They were scared about how others would feel if they saw them with their relationship but now here they are, talking about it in front of all of you."

"It's up to you if you all want to change and start over with one another." Galo spoke again. "It's your choice not ours and all I have to say now is this. Can we put our differences aside and see who the other is on the inside?"

The crowd was silent for a while, almost in an uncomfortable silence. But then a Burnish made started clapping for them and soon a Frostish women joined him. One by one, the Frostish and Burnish clapped for the speech and congratulated them for their bravery and love.

The four weren't expecting this but they were glad that they weren't gonna be killed or anything like that.

"You guys did good and now, I think we all can start anew." Ignis told Galo and Lio before turning to a Burnish woman who wanted to talk.

The couple gave a smile to the other and felt good about the change they made for their people. But the humans in the human world are probably going to try to find Kray and Vulcan after what just happened.

"Hey guys." Galo and Lio turned to Anwyll who swam up to them along with Thyma. "Is the human world still in order?"

"Yeah, it is." Lio nodded and held Galo's hand. "Some humans will probably still want to find our people or Kray Foresight and Vulcan. So, it's best to go there just so we can try to stop them from coming here."

"I couldn't agree with you guys more." Thyma nodded before turning to Anwyll.

"Good thing I still have the potions then." The ravenette held them up with a huge smile.


	37. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

"And that is how the both the Frostish and the Burnish made peace and Galo anf Lio got the happily ever after they both deserved."

"That was awesome, uncle Anwyll." Little Anwyll complemented with a huge smile. "And I'm glad that everyone was saved in the end."

"Me too." Elaine nodded in agreement.

"And you, aunt Thyma and my mommy and daddy came up here to live in the human world to protect them?" Trinity asked her godfather who gave a nod.

"That's right, Trinity. Your mommy, Lio, and your daddy, Galo, made that decision and Thyma and I joined them so we can help too." Anwyll then turned to Elaine with a smile. "And Elaine, your mommy and daddy helped us blend in and learn more about human things better like they promised."

"My dad and aunt Heris were cool too, right?" Little asked his godfather with uncertainty.

"Yes, they were. As well as your mom, Aina." Anwyll gave him a smile before looking at the clock. "Oh stars, it's late and you kids need to get some sleep. Your parents are picking you up in the morning."

"Oh." The kids said in unison, disappointed about going home tomorrow.

"Hey now, you kids know how it all works." Anwyll reminded them.

"We stay here with you every summer for two weeks, we know." Trinity replied. "But we just don't want you to feel alone, uncle Anwyll."

"Since you're always here by yourself." Elaine added, laying back down on her bed.

"We're just worried about you." Little Anwyll looked up at his uncle, worry clear in his eyes.

Anwyll smiled at his little angels and kissed each one on their temples. "Don't worry kiddos, I'm never alone."

The kids were all confused for a moment until they looked back to the sea. They turned to their godfather with smiles before getting themselves ready for bed.

"Goodnight, my little angels." Anwyll smiled to them in return, tucking in the girls.

"Thank you for telling us the story." Elaine yawned before getting comfortable with her stuffed, black horse.

"You're truly welcome." Anwyll tucked Trinity in before taking little Anwyll in his arms. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." Was the last word, Trinity said before falling asleep with Elaine.

Anwyll took his godson into the other room and tucked him in before going to the door. "Goodnight, little Anwyll."

"Goodnight uncle." Little Anwyll yawned before falling asleep himself.

Anwyll gave a smile before closing the door and walking to the living room. Ever since he came back to the human world, he's been living in Meis's old house while the rest of them moved to the city of Promepolis.

Galo became a firefighter along with Lio and those two are having fun. And they even get to use their powers without others noticing of course. Thyma became an office manager and Gueira got a better job at the Thyma's office building. While Meis is working at the Ring of Fire and Anwyll is able to find a place to sell the clothes he makes.

Anwyll's also been keeping the house company and he didn't mind at all. Since it was the first house he stepped in when he first became human. And being human isn't so bad, sure there are a few things that are more difficult than when he was Frostish. But he wouldn't change it for the world. And neither can the rest of his friends.

Anwyll walked to the door and went outside to the docks once again. He smelt the air and gave a sigh, feeling satisfied of the smell of the ocean.

And in the distance, further away from the docks. He saw a few hands, waving to him as to say hello.

Anwyll gave a smile and waved back to his people, his people of the hot and cold waters of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it everyone. I hope you all liked the last three chapters and happy holidays. I love you all and thank you for being so supportive of this work as well. Happy holidays everyone.❄❄❄💖💖💖


End file.
